My Past
by dabel17
Summary: [CHAP 3 IS UP]Zitao gadis kecil yg hidupnya selalu menderita, dari kedua orang tuanya yang tak menginginkannya, ayahnya yang meninggal hingga ibunya yg menikah lagi dgn seorang pria yang sudah memiliki seorang putra yg bernama yifan. Tp hidup zitao malah lebih seperti mimpi buruk saat ternyata yifan sangat berambisi untuk menyingkirkan adik tirinya. Lalu apa yg hrs Zitao lakukan?
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : My Past

Cast : Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan and Others

Genre: Drama and hurt/comfort

Genderswitch

Rated : T

AUTHOR : dabel17

Disclaimer : EXO milik SM, tuhan dan orang tua mereka. But this fict always be mine.

WARNING: TYPO,tdk sesuai EYD , ABAL DLL

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

_Chapter 1 of 4  
_

Malam hari di tengah musim dingin angin terasa sangat menusuk kulit dan udara terasa begitu membekukan, terlihat sebuah tumpukan salju putih yang memenuhi sebuah balkon lantai dua dari salah satu rumah mewah yang ada di komplek perumahan elit. Di balkon itu hanya ada sebuah kursi taman panjang dan beberapa pot tanaman yang hanya tinggal ranting dan tertutup salju begitu tebal. Memang musim dingin tahun ini salju yang turun sangat lah banyak bahkan sering terjadi badai salju yang biasanya jarang terjadi pada musim dingin di kota Seoul ini. Suasana saat itu sangat sunyi karena pastilah para penghuni rumah lebih memilih untuk tidur berlapis selimut tebal di depan sebuah perapian melihat bagaimana dinginnya cuaca diluar saat ini. Tapi di sudut balkon yang penuh dengan tumpukan salju tadi terlihat sesosok gadis mungil yang sedang meringkuk seperti anak kucing membentuk sebuah posisi yang bisa menghangatkan tubuh mungilnya yang dari tadi bergetar karena udara diluar saat ini memang sangatlah dingin. Surai hitamnya yang sekelam langit pada malam itu terlihat kusut dan sangat berantakan, kulitnya yang sepucat es pun Nampak semakin pucat melebihi tumpukan es yang ada di sekelilingnya, kedua manic matanya yang hitam kelam nampak berkaca-kaca dan tak hentinya mengeluarkan Kristal - kristal bening yang membasahi pipi dan kedua lengan yang ia gunakan untuk menenggelamkan sebagian wajahnya itu, bibirnya tampak membiru dan terlihat sedikit darah yang sudah mengering disalah satu sudutnya. Tubuh gadis mungil itu tak henti-hentinya bergetar karena kedinginan dan isak tangis yang dari tadi ia lakukan.

Hingga sebuah suara pintu yang terbuka pelan mengusiknya, gadis mungil itu menghentikan isakannya dengan membekap mulut dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Saat langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat padanya, gadis mungil itu hanya bisa semakin meringkukkan tubuhnya hingga sudut, lagi-lagi tubuh mungilnya kembali bergetar tapi kali ini bukan karena udara dingin yang ia rasakan yang daritadi menusuk kulit pucatnya. Getaran tubuh mungil itu terlihat sangat ketakutan saat langkah kaki tersebut semakin mendekat ke sudut balkon yang ia gunakan untuk meringkuk.

Malam yang sunyi dipertengahan musim dingin itu seketika menjadi memilukan, saat suara tangisan dan teriakan seorang gadis mungil menghiasi malam yang dingin itu. Gadis mungil yang tak bisa melakukan perlawanan itu hanya bisa berteriak dan menangis saat dirasakannya tubuh mungilnya kembali merasakan sakit akan pukulan seorang yang seharusnya menyayangi dan memberikan kasih sayang padanya, tangisan pilu dan rintihan gadis mungil itu tak terlalu dihiraukan oleh sosok lain yang berada di balkon tersebut. Hingga beberapa saat hal itu berlangsung dan tangisan sang gadis mungil mulai tak terdengar karena tubuhnya yang sudah jatuh meringkuk ke alam bawah sadarnya, gadis mungil itu tak sadarkan diri saat langkah kaki itu mulai melangkah keluar meninggalkan tubuhnya dan menutup pintu balkon, meninggalkan sosok mungil yang tengah meringkuk tak sadarkan diri di salah satu sudut balkon.

Tumpukan salju di sekeliling tubuh mungil yang tadinya putih pucat kini telah ternodai dengan cairan merah pekat. Gadis mungil itu masih tak sadarkan diri hingga seorang lelaki paruh baya membuka pintu balkon dan berjalan kearahnya. Lelaki itu menatap kasihan pada sosok mungil yang selama ini ia rawat semakin miris melihat tubuh mungil sang nona muda yang harus menerima siksaan dari nyonya besarnya yang berarti adalah ibu dari sosok munggil yang sekarang telah berada dalam gendongannya. Lelaki yang sering dipanggil dengan sebutan kepala pelayan Kim itu hanya bisa memandang miris tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa karena yang melakukan ini semua adalah nyonya besarnya, nyonya Huang ibu dari sang gadis mungil yang bernama Huang Zitao tersebut.

* * *

Hari ini pagi – pagi sekali Tao sudah rapi, dia duduk di depan sebuah kaca yang menampilkan bayangan wajahnya. Rambut hitam legam sebahu dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya yang kali ini tertata rapi ditambah dengan sebuah pita biru yang menghiasi sisi kiri dari rambutnya menambah kesan manis dan imut untuk anak kecil seusianya. Gaun biru langit selutut yang berwarna senada dengan pita yang ia kenakan pun menambah sempurna penampilannya. Luka memar di bibir akibat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu pun sudah tak terlihat hanya luka lecet yang ada di siku kirinya yang masih menampakan bekas di kulitnya yang putih. Hari ini Tao bangun pagi - pagi dan berpakaian seperti ini untuk menyambut sang kaket tercinta yang rencananya akan berkunjung kerumahnya, Tao sangat senang saat diberi tahu oleh kepala pelayan Kim tentang rencana kunjungan sang kakek ke rumahnya. Sudah hampir satu bulan ini sang kakek tak mengunjunginya dan Tao sangatlah merindukan sosok kakeknya. Berbeda dari kedua orang tua Tao yang selama ini selalu menganggap dan memperlakukan Tao seperti bukan anaknya sendiri, sang kakek adalah sosok yang penyayang dan selalu memperlakukan cucu satu - satunya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Tao berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu setelah tadi pelayan kim memberitahunya bahwa sang kakek sudah tiba dan sekarang sedang berbincang dengan kedua orang tuanya. Langkah gadis mungil itu sangat ringan, senyum yang selama ini tak nampak dari bibir mungilnya sekarang sudah kembali ketempatnya semula. Mata hitamnya menangkap sosok lelaki tua yang sedang duduk berbincang dengan dua sosok lain didalam sebuah ruangan. Senyumnya semakin mengembang saat dilihatnya sosok sang kakek menoleh kearahnya, memperlihatkan senyuman hangat ala sang kakek tercinta. Tao pun langsung berlari dan menghambur kedalam pelukan sang kakek. Hangat dan nyaman itulah yang ia rasakan saat sang kakek memeluknya dan mengusap-usap surai hitam nya dengan sayang. Tao sangat menyukai hal ini, hal yang selalu dilakukan kakeknya dan ini tak pernah sekalipun orang tuanya lakukan padanya.

Seharian ini Tao melakukan hal-hal yang sangat menyenangkan dengan kakeknya, hanya dengan kakeknya. Karena kedua orang tua Tao memilih untuk hanya menjadi penonton saat Tao tengah asik bermain dan bersenda gurau dengan sang kakek. Sesekali kedua orang tua Tao hanya membalas dengan senyum atau penolakan halus saat sang kakek menyuruh mereka bergabung.

"_kami tak ingin mengganggu waktu kakek dan cucu, kami bisa melakukan hal itu dengan Tao kapan saja. Tapi ayahkan tidak akan bisa melakukan ini setiap saat" _

Selalu kata-kata seperti itu yang keluar dari mulut kedua orang tuanya, sang kakek hanya mengangguk mengerti, sama sekali tak menaruh curiga pada anak dan menantunya tersebut. Kedua orang tua Tao sangatlah pandai berakting di depan sang kakek.

Semua kebahagian itu akan berlangsung seharian, hingga sang kakek menemani Tao untuk tidur dan membacakan sebuah buku cerita dan mengecup puncak kepala cucunya dengan sayang. Dan sang kakek akan mengusap - usap kepala sang cucu walaupun Tao sudah tertidur, hingga sang kakek akan berhenti saat sang menantu atau anaknya mengingatkan bahwa ini sudah larut malam. Dan begitulah akhir senyum bahagia sang cucu, karena pagi hari di saat Tao bangun dari mimpi indahnya. Hari-harinya akan kembali seperti biasa. Dan di saat malam ia tidur bukan mimpi indah yang akan ia temukan, tapi mimpi buruk yang selalu menjadi teman dalam tidur sang gadis mungil.

* * *

Siang ini saat Tao pulang dari sekolahnya, saat ia hendak turun dari mobil yang biasa menjemputnya. Tiba-tiba saja pelayan kim yang memang bertugas untuk menjemput sang nona muda itu memeluk tubuhnya dan mengusap surai hitam sang nona muda dengan sayang, cukup lama pelayan kim mendekap dengan sayang tubuh nona mudanya yang mungil itu hingga sang nona muda pun bertanya kenapa. Dan pelayan kim hanya bisa membalas pertanyaan polos dari sang nona muda dengan senyum hangat yang sangat terlihat dipaksakan. Hingga akhirnya pelayan kim mengajak untuk sang nona muda cepat masuk kedalam rumah. Tak bermaksut sama sekali untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya ia khawatirkan pada sang nona muda yang terlihat ingin tahu. Pelayan kim hanya bisa berdoa supaya sang nona mungilnya yang selama ini ia sayang seperti anaknya sendiri tak akan mendapatkan penderitaan lagi dalam hidupnya.

* * *

" ayah ibu Tao pulang "

Kata-kata itu selalu Tao ucapkan saat dirinya masuk kedalam rumah besarnya sehabis pulang sekolah. Gadis mungil berumur 7 tahun itu tahu bahwa teriakannya itu akan percuma. Ia tahu bahwa sang orang tua tak akan membalas ucapannya itu walaupun kedua orang tuanya sedang ada di rumah dan mendengar ucapannya sekalipun. Gadis kecil itu paham bahwa ia tak akan disambut dengan pelukan hangat dan pertanyaan seputar bagaimana kegiatan disekolahnya tadi, seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh keluarga normal lain. Tao hanya diam walaupun hati gadis kecil itu selalu menangis saat menyadari kenyataan bahwa ia seperti anak yang tak di inginkan oleh kedua orang tuanya, terlalu muda untuknya memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada hidupnya.

Tapi gadis kecil itu mengerti, bahkan sangat mengerti akan penderitaan yang selama ini ia hadapi. Ia tahu bahwa sang ayah selalu menyalahkan sang ibu karena tak bisa melahirkan anak laki-laki yang bisa melanjutkan perusahaan besarnya. Ia tahu bahwa sang ayah membencinya karena gara-gara melahirkan Tao sang ibu harus rela kehilangan rahimnya dalam operasi setelah melahirkan Tao. Ia paham alasan sang ibu membencinya dan menjadikan Tao pelampiasan karena sudah menjadi penyebab hancurnya keluarga Huang. Gadis kecil itu paham akan penyebab penderitaannya, mimpi buruknya berasal dari dirinya sendiri. Dan ia sangat tahu itu.

Langkah kaki kecilnya terhenti saat ia sampai disebuah pintu kayu besar yang tertutup, sayup-sayup di dengarnya tangis pilu sang ibu. Tangisan sang ibu sangat menghancurkan hati milik gadis mungil itu, Tao sangat menyayangi kedua orang tuanya tak perduli dengan apa yang selama ini kedua orang tuanya lakukan. Tao tak menyadari sekarang mata hitamnya sudah mengeluarkan Kristal-kristal bening yang tak tahu sejak kapan sudah keluar dan membasahi pipi putih mulusnya.

Sudah sebulan ini sang ayah sakit dan tak sadarkan diri, dan selama itu pula sang ibu tak pernah keluar dari dalam kamarnya sehingga sudah sebulan juga Tao tak pernah bertemu kedua orang tuanya walaupun sebenarnya mereka ada dalam satu atap yang sama hanya pintu kayu besar ini yang menjadi penghalang. Nyonya Huang selalu merawat sang suami dengan sabar dan sayang tak perduli dengan apa yang suaminya sudah lakukan, tak perduli bahwa karena ego dari sang suaminya lah penyebab nyonya Huang yang lembut itu berubah kasar dan suka menyiksa sang anak tunggal mereka. Watak ibu dan anak yang sangat sama, menyayangi orang yang mereka sayang dengan tulus tak perduli sekasar dan sekejam apapun perlakuan yang sudah ia terima. Cinta tulus dari seorang istri kepada suami dan cinta yang putih dari sang anak kepada kedua orang tuanya, bukankah seharusnya ini sudah cukup untuk menjadikan keluarga kecil mereka selalu bahagia. Tapi nyatanya kebahagiaan itu hanyalah angan semata, karena cinta yang tulus itu tak mampu mengalahkan ego dari sang kepala keluarga.

Tao mengusap kasar airmata yang membasahi pipinya, tubuh mungilnya kembali bergetar dengan isakan –isakan kecil mendengar sang ibu yang kembali menangis pilu didalam sana. Ingin sekali gadis mungil itu masuk dan memeluk sang ibu dengan sayang, tapi tubuhnya seketika membeku tak mau bergerak barang seinchi pun. Tao terlalu takut jika sang ibu akan marah karena Tao paham sang ibu tak akan mau melihatnya apalagi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sehingga Tao hanya berdiri diam sambil menahan isakan-isakannya, berdiri diam memandang pintu kayu besar yang menjadi penghalangnya hingga tanpa Tao sadari ia sudah berdiri disana selama berjam-jam.

* * *

Pagi ini di sebuah bukit yang biasanya sunyi, terdengar tangis pilu seorang gadis mungil. Tubuh mungilnya memeluk sebuah batu pualam hitam, gadis itu tak perduli dengan gaun hitam selututnya yang kotor dengan tanah yang basah karena hujan di musim semi yang turun sedari upacara pemakaman berlangsung. Langit masih kelabu, menegaskan bahwa ia masih belum puas menurunkan bulir-bulir beningnya. Langit seperti menemani sosok gadis mungil yang sedari tadi menangis tak perduli dengan baju yang sudah basah dan kotor, tak perduli bahwa bibir mungilnya sudah membiru, tak perduli badan mungilnya bergetar hebat karena udara yang begitu dingin dan tak perduli pada sosok pelayan Kim dan sang kakek yang sedari tadi sudah membujuknya untuk pulang. Bahkan gadis mungil itu berteriak mengusir kedua lelaki tersebut untuk pulang, gadis mungil itu hanya ingin bersama ayahnya, gadis itu ingin menemani ayahnya. Tak perduli sang ayah selama ini membencinya, tak perduli sang ayah yang selama ini tak menganggapnya.

Hati gadis mungil itu begitu tulus menyayangi sosok sang ayah, bahkan sekarang ia rindu bentakan sang ayah ia rindu pukulan kasar sang ayah. Ia rindu semua yang ayahnya lakukan, semua kenangan tentang sang ayah walaupun semuanya itu bukan kenangan yang indah tapi gadis mungil itu tetap rindu. Ia berharap ayahnya akan bangun dan memarahinya ataupun memukulnya kasar seperti biasanya saat sang ayah melihatnya mengotori pakaiannya walaupun itu hanyalah noda kecil yang bisa hilang dengan dibilas dengan air saja.

Tak disadari oleh ketiganya, ada sosok lain yang dari tadi menatap sang gadis mungil dengan airmata dan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Marah, benci, muak, sedih, haru, sayang entah apa arti tatapan wanita yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik pohon yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari tiga sosok lain itu.

* * *

Tiga tahun setelah kematian ayahnya, tuan Huang. Kehidupan Tao masih sama seperti sebelum ayahnya meninggal hanya saja sekarang sang ibu tak lagi memukulnya bahkan berteriak atau memarahinya saja tak pernah. Tapi jujur saja Tao lebih memilih sang ibu yang seperti dulu, selalu bertindak kasar dan memarahinya daripada ibunya yang sekarang. Memang semenjak kematian suaminya sang ibu lebih pendiam, tak terlalu banyak bicara dan malahan jarang terlihat. Sang kakek pun sering menegur dan menasehati nyonya Huang saat berkunjung kerumah dan melihat Tao yang sendirian dirumah, kakek Tao juga tak tega melihat nyonya Huang yang adalah anaknya satu-satunya itu menjadi pendiam dan berubah semenjak kepergian sang suami.

Bahkan pernah suatu hari Tao memberanikan diri menemui ibunya yang sedang duduk melamun ditaman belakang rumahnya. Gadis kecil itu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada sang ibu, tak seperti dulu saat sang ibu akan marah dan memukulnya kini nyonya Huang hanya diam tak menatap sang anak yang sedang berlutut sambil menangis di depannya. Tangisan Tao semakin menjadi saat sang ibu hanya diam dan masih memandang langit dengan tatapan kosong. Dipeluknya kaki sang ibu berharap sang ibu akan memberi respon seperti dulu, Tao ingat sekali sang ibu tak suka bersentuhan dengannya bahkan hanya berdiri dengan jarak 3 meter di sekitar sang ibu saja sudah bisa membuat nyonya Huang marah dan murka kepada anaknya itu. Tapi apa kini? Sang ibu bahkan tak bergerak saat Tao memeluk dan menangis terisak di kakinya.

" kenapa ibu tak bicara hiks?jangan hiks seperti ini hiks hiks bu. Pukul hiks pukul saja Tao hiks hiks seperti dulu bu hiks hiks"

Berulang kali Tao memohon supaya sang ibu tak lagi diam dan bahkan Tao menawarkan dirinya untuk dipukul sang ibu, tapi sepertinya sang ibu tak bergeming dan masih terdiam dengan tatapan kosongnya. Tao semakin tak tau harus berbuat apa saat menyadari sang ibu masih saja diam. Akhirnya ia melepaskan pelukannya pada kaki sang ibu dan berlari masuk kedalam rumah. Gadis mungil itu masih terus saja menangis. Nyonya Huang hanya diam, tatapan mata hitamnya masih kosong hingga dirinya mirip sebuah patung daripada sebuah manusia. Hingga tiba-tiba Tao sudah kembali berada di hadapannya. Gadis kecil berusia 10 tahun itu tersenyum, tak ada lagi airmata atau isakan yang ada hanya sebuah senyum tulus yang terasa sangat menyakitkan jika dilihat.

Tao berjalan mendekat,

.

.

Selangkah

.

.

Dua langkah

.

.

Tiga langkah

.

.

Hingga jarak ibu dan anak itu sudah cukup dekat, tanpa aba-aba Tao memotong rambut hitam panjangnya dengan sebuah gunting yang entah sejak kapan gadis kecil itu bawa. Rambut hitam indahnya kini sudah terpotong berantakan hingga menggantung diatas bahu. Tak berhenti sampai disitu sekarang Tao mengarahkan gunting tajam itu keperutnya hingga baju yang tadi ia pakai sudah robek tak beraturan sehingga memperlihatkan perutnya. Kulit perut yang putih mulus itu sekarang sudah ternoda dengan cairan merah kental karena sebuah gunting yang tanpa perasaan melukai dan memberi luka sayatan yang cukup panjang.

"ini untuk penderitaan ibu karena sudah melahirkan anak monster seperti Huang Zitao, ibu aku minta maaf untuk penderitaanmu"

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf bgt kalau critanya gak menarik dan boring huhuhu,

MAKASIH BGT BUAT READERS YANG UDAH MAU BACA DAN REVIEW FF INI^_^

KRITIK DAN SARAN SELALU SAYA BUTUHKAN

RCL ya yang udah baca.. ^^

Mohon dukungannya buat next chap *BOW ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : My Past

Cast : Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan and Others

Genre: Drama and hurt/comfort

Genderswitch

Rated : T

AUTHOR : dabel17

Disclaimer : EXO milik SM, tuhan dan orang tua mereka. But this fict always be mine.

WARNING: TYPO,tdk sesuai EYD , ABAL DLL

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

_Chapter 2 of 4_

Gadis kecil berusia 10 tahun itu tersenyum, tak ada lagi airmata atau isakan yang ada hanya sebuah senyum tulus yang terasa sangat menyakitkan jika dilihat.

Tao berjalan mendekat,

.

.

Selangkah

.

.

Dua langkah

.

.

Tiga langkah

.

.

Hingga jarak Ibu dan anak itu sudah cukup dekat, tanpa aba-aba Tao memotong rambut hitam panjangnya dengan sebuah gunting yang entah sejak kapan gadis kecil itu bawa. Rambut hitam indahnya kini sudah terpotong berantakan hingga menggantung diatas bahu. Tak berhenti sampai situ sekarang Tao mengarahkan gunting tajam itu keperutnya hingga baju yang tadi ia pakai sudah robek tak beraturan sehingga memperlihatkan perutnya. Kulit perut yang putih mulus itu sekarang sudah ternoda dengan cairan merah kental karena sebuah gunting yang tanpa perasaan melukai dan memberi luka sayatan yang cukup panjang.

" ini untuk penderitaan Ibu karena sudah melahirkan anak monster seperti Huang Zitao, Ibu aku minta maaf untuk penderitaanmu"

Tao hanya tersenyum tulus saat mengatakannya, gadis kecil itu tak menangis saat cairan merah kental yang keluar dari sayatan yang di lakukannya sendiri itu terlihat banyak keluar bahkan bajunya yang berwarna putih itu sudah berubah berwarna merah pada bagian perutnya.

" ini untuk penderitaan Ibu karena ayah yang selalu kasar pada Ibu, semua karena Zitao. Ibu aku minta maaf untuk penderitaanmu"

Tiba-tiba saja tangan mungil itu sudah mengarahkan gunting yang dari tadi ia pegang untuk melukai telapak tangan kanannya. Tao hanya tersenyum menatap sang Ibu, tak ada airmata tanda kesakitan walaupun nyatanya perut dan telapak tangan kanannya kini sudah dipenuhi cairan merah yang terus saja keluar dari luka sayatan yang di lakukan Tao sendiri. Rasa sakit di hati anak kecil itu lebih menyayat daripada luka sayatan yang ia lakukan apalagi melihat sang Ibu yang hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sulit gadis mungil itu artikan, yang pasti itu bukan tatapan seorang Ibu yang sayang akan anaknya ataupun tatapan kasihan saat melihat tubuh sang gadis mungil yang sudah penuh dengan darah.

Mungkin karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah, kini muka Tao sudah sangat pucat . Tubuh mungilnya mulai melemas saat dirasa pandangan matanya juga mulai mengabur tak jelas. Tubuh mungil Tao tiba-tiba saja terjatuh, terbaring mengenaskan dengan darah yang tak berhentinya mengalir dari luka sayatan di dua tempat yang berbeda. Sebuah tangan putih mulus membelai lembut rambut hitam milik Tao, sejenak dirasakannya kedua mata indahnya sudah basah memandang tubuh gadis mungil itu. Hingga cepat-cepat digendongnya tubuh mungil tak berdaya itu masuk kedalam rumah, tak lagi memperdulikan gaun biru yang ia kenakan sudah ternodai dengan darah sang anak yang bahkan sangat ia benci selama ini. Biarlah untuk saat ini saja ego nya mengalah, mengaku kalah akan ketulusan sang anak.

* * *

Siang ini ruang makan keluarga Huang nampak berbeda dengan kehadiran sosok baru ditengah-tengah Ibu dan anak itu. Seorang pria paruh baya tengah asik bercengkrama pada seorang sosok wanita cantik di sebelahnya, sesekali pria paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut saat melihat tingkah gadis kecil yang sedang makan di depannya.

"Tao bagaimana sekolahmu ?" Tanya pria itu pada Tao yang sedang memotong-motong sayuran di atas piringnya.

" eumm baik-baik saja paman, eh maksutku ayah"

Tao menundukkan kepalanya saat menyadari sang Ibu tengah menatapnya sinis saat dirinya salah memanggil pria paruh baya yang sejak dua hari yang lalu menjadi ayah tirinya.

" hahaha jika kau masih canggung memanggilku dengan ayah kau boleh memanggilku dengan paman saja" ujar sang ayah tiri dengan senyum tulus.

" dia harus terbiasa memanggilmu ayah, jangan terlalu memanjakannya " ucap sang Ibu dengan nada tegas

"jangan terlalu galak dengan anakmu sayang, kasihankan dia jadi takut"

Sang Ibu hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum terpaksa saat sang suami sudah mengatakan pendapatnya itu. Ayah tiri Tao memang orang yang baik dia bahkan memperlakukan Tao seperti anak kandungnya sendiri, sosok ayah tiri Tao memang sangat mirip dengan sang kakek dan Tao menyukainya.

* * *

" kapan kau akan membawanya untuk tinggal disini sayang?" Tanya Nyonya Huang yang sekarang sudah berubah marga menjadi Nyonya Wu karena dua hari yang lalu ia telah menikah dengan Eden Wu, seorang pengusaha sukses yang juga merupakan teman saat ia kuliah di Canada dulu. Keduanya sekarang tengah berada di ruang keluarga, Tuan Wu sedang menikmati membaca buku sedangkan sang istri tengah membuka-buka sebuah album yang dari tadi berada di pangkuannya. Nyonya Wu terkikik geli saat melihat sebuah potret bocah cilik yang sedang menangis karena mukanya belepotan dengan krim kue, dibaliknya lagi lembaran album tersebut. Ia kembali tersenyum manis melihat sang bocah kecil tengah tersenyum lebar menunjukan gigi-gigi putihnya walaupun dua buah gigi depannya tampak tak ada. Matanya kembali berbinar saat mendapati sebuah potret bocah lelaki berbaju biru tua tengah menangis di gendongan seorang pria.

" ah dia sungguh tampan, mirip sekali denganmu"

" dan Tao juga sangat cantik mirip sekali denganmu"

Sang suami berkata sambil meletakkan buku yang dari tadi ia baca, dipandanginya wajah sang istri yang sepertinya tak terlalu suka dengan ucapannya tadi. Tuan Wu tahu jika istrinya ini memang tak terlalu suka jika ia baik apalagi memuji Tao, ia sangat tahu jika wanita lembut yang ia cintai ini akan berubah kasar saat menghadapi Tao yang notabene adalah anak kandungnya sendiri.

"kenapa kau selalu keras dengannya? Dia anak kandungmu sayang , dan seharusnya kau bisa lebih menyayanginya dari pada siapapun"

"kau tahu alasanku membencinya, dan aku sudah berbaik hati padanya untuk membiarkan dia hidup terlalu lama di dunia ini" bentak Nyonya Wu, entah sejak kapan kristal-kristal bening keluar dari mata indahnya dan membasahi pipi pucatnya.

Tak tega melihat sang istri tercinta yang menangis, didekapnya tubuh sang istri yang terus saja bergetar diusapnya pelan punggung sang istri dengan sayang berharap dengan begitu sang istri akan lebih tenang. '_Mungkin tak sekarang, tapi aku akan berusaha membuatmu menyayangi anakmu sendiri'_ batin Tuan Wu.

"sudah jangan menangis lagi sayang, besok aku akan mengajaknya untuk tinggal dengan kita. Apa kau senang?"

Nyonya Wu yang mendengar penuturan sang suami langsung menatap mata pria yang tengah mendekapnya, kemudian ia tersenyum karena akhirnya sang suami mengabulkan permintaannya.

* * *

Setelah kejadian dimeja makan kemarin Tao mulai terbiasa memanggil sang ayah tiri dengan sebutan ayah, Tao merasa tidak ada salahnya ia menuruti perintah sang Ibu karena menurut Tao sang ayah adalah orang yang baik dan sangat lembut padanya sama seperti kakeknya. Seperti pagi ini Tao mendapatkan perlakuan yang tak pernah ia dapatkan dari kedua orang tua kandungnya. Sang ayah tiri memberinya sebuah kecupan sayang di kedua pipi mulusnya saat gadis cilik itu hendak berangkat kesekolah diantar oleh pelayan Kim. Tao sangat senang mendapat perlakuan hangat dari sang ayah tiri walaupun Tao tahu saat itu sang Ibu tengah memandangnya tak suka. Dan sungguh senang sekali hati Tao saat pulang sekolah hari ini, karena dilihatnya sang ayah tengah menunggunya di tempat biasa pelayan Kim menjemputnya. Sang ayah melambaikan tangannya, Tao yang melihat itupun sontak berlari dan memeluk tubuh sang ayah dengan sayang tak ada lagi sikap canggung keduanya.

"bisakah kita cepat?" Tanya seorang wanita dari dalam mobil hitam yang memang terparkir tepat di samping sang ayah berdiri. Tuan Wu yang mengerti sikap tak suka sang istri yang mulai muncul pun akhirnya menghentikan acara memeluk Tao dan mengajak gadis kecil itu untuk segera masuk kedalam mobil.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Tao hanya diam dan memandang kearah jalanan, memperhatikan pohon-pohon yang seolah berjalan dan orang-orang yang tengah sIbuk berlalu lalang. Suasana mobil itu sangat hening hanya ada suara pujian-pujian yang dilontarkan Nyonya Wu yang sedari tadi tengah membolak-balik sebuah buku yang terlihat seperti album. Entah pada siapa pujian itu sang Ibu tujukan, Tao tak tahu dan tak berani untuk tahu.

Tanpa Tao sadari sang ayah sudah menghentikan mobilnya, tak menunggu lama sang Ibu pun keluar dan kemudian diikuti sang ayah. Tao yang mengira ia sudah sampai dirumahnya pun ikut turun, tapi langkah gadis kecil itu berhenti saat dilihatnya bangunan mewah yang didepan matanya. Tunggu ini bukan rumahnya, Tao tak tahu dimana ia sekarang. Matanya masih menelusuri setiap sisi dari bangunan mewah yang ada dihadapannya saat sebuah tangan menggandeng tangan mungilnya erat dan mengajaknya untuk masuk kedalam rumah tersebut. Tao sedikit takut saat dilihatnya sang Ibu yang menatapnya sinis saat dirinya tengah digandeng sang ayah untuk masuk kedalam rumah itu, Nyonya Wu pun akhirnya hanya mengikuti langkah suami dan anaknya tanpa berhenti melayangkan tatapan tak sukanya. Tapi saat sudah sampai didalam rumah besar tersebut tatapan sinisnya berubah hangat ketika dilihatnya seorang bocah dengan surai coklat keemasan berlari kearahnya. Senyumnya semakin mengembang saat bocah itu memeluknya seolah mereka sudah tak bertemu bertahun-tahun.

"Ibu aku merindukanmu" bocah itu melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Nyonya Wu dengan senang. Gadis kecil yang dari tadi melihat kejadian itu hanya menatap tak mengerti dan ia semakin bingung saat pendengarannya menangkap kata 'Ibu' yang terlontar dari mulut bocah yang sedang memeluk Ibunya. Tao merasakan sakit di dadanya saat melihat sang Ibu memperlakukan bocah itu dengan lembut dan amat sangat sayang, bahkan tatapan hangat yang diberikan sang Ibu kepada bocah itu semakin membuat gadis kecil itu ingin menangis. Jujur saja Tao sangat iri karena selama ini sang Ibu tak pernah berbuat seperti itu padanya. Bahkan tersenyum untuknya yang merupakan anak kandung saja tak pernah. Tapi kenapa sang Ibu malah memperlakukan bocah itu seolah bocah itu adalah anak kandungnya dan Tao bukanlah siapa-siapa untuk sang Ibu.

Menyadari gadis kecil disampingnya yang seperti menahan tangisnya, Tuan Wu pun mengajak Tao untuk mendekat kearah sang bocah tadi. Sang bocah yang menyadari kehadiran orang lain pun kemudian membalik badannya dan menatap gadis mungil yang tengah ayahnya gandeng.

"Kris perkenalkan, dia Huang Zitao tapi sekarang namanya Wu Zitao dia baru berumur 11 tahun jadi mulai sekarang dia adalah adik barumu. Kau harus berjanji pada ayah untuk menjaga dan menyayangi adikmu ini" sang bocah pun hanya mengangguk mendengar penuturan ayahnya dan kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya menghadap kearah gadis kecil yang dari tadi memperhatikanya.

"salam kenal adik kecil, aku Wu Yifan tapi kau boleh memanggilku Kris. Aku 13 tahun jadi mulai sekarang aku adalah kakakmu, kita harus akrab ya adik kecil?" bocah yang ternyata bernama Kris itu mengulurkan tangannya

"ah i-iya salam kenal " Tao pun membalas uluran tangan dari Kris dan kemudian tersenyum polos pada saudara barunya, ia merasa Kris itu baik tapi sepertinya Tao menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dari tatapan yang Kris berikan padanya. Tatapan itu terasa sangat familiar untuknya, Tao menyadari tatapan Kris mirip sekali dengan tatapan milik ayah kandungnya dulu. Walaupun sekarang Kris tengah tersenyum manis untuknya tapi sinar mata bocah itu menampakan sebuah ambisi , ambisi kelam yang dulu ayah kandungnya perlihatkan saat menatapnya. Ambisi seseorang yang ingin menyingkirkannya itulah yang Tao rasakan saat melihat sepasang mata hazel itu menatapnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf bgt kalau critanya gak menarik dan boring huhuhu,

MAKASIH BGT BUAT READERS YANG UDAH MAU BACA DAN REVIEW FF INI^_^

KRITIK DAN SARAN SELALU SAYA BUTUHKAN

RCL ya yang udah baca.. ^^

Mohon dukungannya buat next chap *BOW ^^

Makasih buat reviewnya ya^^ dan ini balasan untuk review yang udah masuk hehe

**KissKris :** author jg sedih waktu nulisnya T.T gak tega sama tao#pundung dipojokan, tenang aja si abang kris udah author munculin kok di chap 2 yah walaupun dkit bgt nongolnya hehe

Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

**Zhe : **mian yah chingu klo disini tao idupnya jadi nista bgt huhu, salahkan otak author yg jahat bgt ngasih idenya #plaakkk, zhe tenang aja babytao akan bahagia di sequel dr crita ini tp untuk crita di my past mungkin sampai chap 4 baby tao akan byk sedihnya T,T

Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

**Askasufa :** iya zitao gadis baik nan lugu sama seperti author kekekke~~ayo culik ibu tao bareng2 supaya babytao tak lagi menderita#plaakkkk sori chingu zitao sudah taken sama saya wkwkwkkw#disemburamabangnaga

Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

**Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics :**iya tao mmg ksian chingu T.T doain yah supaya ibunya sadar dang k nyiksa babytao lagi huhu

Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

**IMSyrinx : **ini semua berawal dr ayahnya tao yg trlalu berambisi pingin pnya anak cwo chingu -,- tp eh yg lahir malah cwe :author jg mgkn udah jadi anak durhaka klo pnya ortu kyk tao#gkbolehditiru

Hehe klo ntar tao jadi cowok kan kasian si abang kris soalnya kegantengannya tersaingi wkwkkw, siap deh pasti bakal author lanjut kok ^^

Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

**TaoKYU:** author jga gk tega nulisnya hiks hiks :'(#pundungdipojokan

Jangan salahin abang kris klo dia jahat chingu ,salahin aja author yg udh nistain hidup babytao disini huhu#pelukciumtao keke~~ cup cup jgn nangis my past akan end stlh chap 4 dan entar akan dilanjut dgn sequelnya yg pastinya akan byk TaoRis momentnya wkwkwkkwkw#senyumbahagia

Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

**guest :**mian bgt yah klo disini babytao kasian bgt idupnya#pukpuksinitaopelukauthor, hehe mian klo itu gak janji soalnya my past mmg author tulis buat nyritain masa kecilnya tao and kris. Klo mau liat TaoRis momentnya tunggu aja di sequel my past yg aka nada setelah ff ini kelar hehehe tp harus tetep baca and review ff ini yah^^ne pasti author lanjut kok#wink

Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

KECEPATAN UPTADE TERGANTUNG DARI REVIEW YG READERS KASIH^^ SO READ AND REVIEW PLISSSS#WINK


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : My Past

Cast : Huang ZiTao, Wu Yifan , Kim Jongin and Others

Genre: Drama and hurt/comfort

Genderswitch

Rated : T

AUTHOR : dabel17

Disclaimer : EXO milik SM, tuhan dan orang tua mereka. But this fict always be mine.

WARNING: TYPO,tdk sesuai EYD , ABAL DLL

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

"_**Kris perkenalkan, dia Huang ZiTao tapi sekarang namanya Wu ZiTao dia baru berumur 11 tahun jadi mulai sekarang dia adalah adik barumu. Kau harus berjanji pada ayah untuk menjaga dan menyayangi adikmu ini" sang bocah pun hanya mengangguk mendengar penuturan ayahnya dan kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya menghadap kearah gadis kecil yang dari tadi memperhatikanya.**_

"_**salam kenal adik kecil, aku Wu Yifan tapi kau boleh memanggilku Kris. Aku 13 tahun jadi mulai sekarang aku adalah kakakmu, kita harus akrab ya adik kecil?" bocah yang ternyata bernama Kris itu mengulurkan tangannya**_

"_**ah i-iya salam kenal " Tao pun membalas uluran tangan dari Kris dan kemudian tersenyum polos pada saudara barunya, ia merasa Kris itu baik tapi sepertinya Tao menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dari tatapan yang Kris berikan padanya. Tatapan itu terasa sangat familiar untuknya, Tao menyadari tatapan Kris mirip sekali dengan tatapan milik ayah kandungnya dulu. Walaupun sekarang Kris tengah tersenyum manis untuknya tapi sinar mata bocah itu menampakan sebuah ambisi , ambisi kelam yang dulu ayah kandungnya perlihatkan saat menatapnya. Ambisi seseorang yang ingin menyingkirkannya itulah yang Tao rasakan saat melihat sepasang mata hazel itu menatapnya.**_

* * *

_Chapter 3 of 4_

"BERHENTI MENGIKUTIKU GADIS BODOH! PERGI SANA KAU MENGGANGGUKU!"teriak seorang bocah dengan melempar sebuah botol jus yang tadi ia minum pada seorang gadis kecil dengan mata panda yang dari tadi mengikutinya.

"hei Kris kau tak boleh seperti itu, dia kan adikmu biarkan saja dia ikut bermain dengan kita" seru seorang bocah dengan kulit tan yang melihat iba pada gadis mungil bermata panda yang sekarang tengah menunduk dan memegangi ujung bajunya yang basah karena lemparan jus dari bocah tinggi yang tidak lain adalah kakaknya sendiri, atau lebih tepatnya kakak tirinya mulai satu tahun yang lalu.

"Berhenti menyebutnya adikku Kai, dia hanya anak kecil bodoh dari ibu tiriku, kau mengerti?"terdengar nada sinis dari setiap kata yang Kris katakan, tak ada sedikit pun kata-katanya yang menyiratkan rasa kasihan pada sang gadis kecil yang masih saja menunduk. Dan tanpa menunggu pendapatnya dijawab oleh sahabatnya, Kris sudah berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Tao yang masih saja menunduk , sepertinya gadis cilik itu ketakutan akan bentakan kakak tirinya itu. Sedangkan bocah berkulit tan yang bernama Kim Jongin atau lebih sering dipanggil dengan Kai itu hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya berat saat memandangi punggung sahabatnya yang keras kepala mulai menjauh dari posisinya saat ini. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok gadis cilik yang masih saja menunduk dan memegangi ujung bajunya yang basah karena lemparan jus tadi.

"sudah jangan kau dengarkan kata-katanya , kau tahukan sifat kakakmu itu seperti apa Taozi" senyum Kai hangat sambil memberikan sapu tangannya pada Tao karena dilihatnya baju gadis cilik didepannya yang kotor dan basah karena jus yang tadi Kris lemparkan.

"…"

Tak menerima respon dari Tao, Kai pun sedikit membungkuk di depan Tao yang terus saja menunduk dan tak menerima sapu tangan yang ia berikan. Disibaknya poni hitam Tao yang menutupi matanya, Kai mengusap lembut pipi Tao yang ternyata sudah basah akan jejak airmata. Ternyata dari tadi gadis kecil didepannya ini menunduk untuk menutupi bahwa ia sedang menangis sampai-sampai bibir cherrynya sudah sedikit mengeluarkan cairan merah karena mungkin tadi digigit sang pemilik kuat saat ia menahan tangisnya supaya tak terdengar.

Sepertinya ia paham kenapa Tao sampai ketakutan dan tak mau terlihat menangis di depan Kris yang pada nyatanya adalah kakaknya. Yah sudah sangat jelas alasannya bahwa Kris SANGAT MEMBENCI adik tirinya itu, walaupun Tao tak melakukan hal-hal yang mengganggu tapi itu menurut orang lain dan pendapat itu tidak akan sama jika Kris yang mengatakannya. Karena menurut Kris hanya dengan melihat wajah Tao itu saja sudah sangat menggangu, mendengar suara Tao saja sudah dapat membuat Kris marah tanpa alasan apalagi jika sampai ia melihat wajah Tao yang menangis, sudah dapat dipastikan jika Kris malah akan semakin marah dan membentak gadis kecil itu. Mungkin bagi Kris, Tao bernafas dan menghirup udara dengan bebas saja sudah salah. Sepertinya Kris sungguh tahu bagaimana cara membuat hidup Tao tambah tersiksa setiap harinya. Oh tunggu apakah kalian bertanya apakah kedua orang tua Tao tak mengetahui bahwa selama ini Tao sudah diperlakukan buruk oleh kakaknya?

Pada nyatanya sang ibu tahu bahkan tahu dengan jelas apa yang dilakukan Kris terhadap Tao, bertanya bagaimana bisa nyonya Wu tahu? Apakah ada orang yang mengadu akan perbuatan Kris terhadap adiknya? Jawabnya memang ada yang mengadu kepada nyonya Wu perihal perlakuan sang putra tiri terhadap sang putri kandungnya. Tapi yang mengadu itu adalah sang pelaku sendiri, karena memang Kris dengan sukarela selalu menceritakan semuanya kepada sang ibu. Tentang ia yang membenci Tao, tentang semua kelakuan Tao yang ia anggap sangat menggangunya dan semua ambisi dan perlakuannya untuk menyiksa Tao-sang adik tiri yang sebenarnya tak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun padanya. dan sang ibu yang mengetahui semua itu hanya diam seolah menjadi buta dan tuli akan semua penderitaan yang dialami sang putri kandung, bahkan terkadang sang ibu akan memarahi Tao jika gadis kecil itu membuat sang kakak kesal. Lalu bagaimana dengan sang ayah, kakek Tao dan pelayan Kim yang selalu melindungi dan menyayangi gadis cilik itu?

Sang ayah selama ini tak pernah tahu akan penderitan yang putri kecilnya alami karena memang tuan Wu yang memang seorang pengusaha sukses memiliki banyak kesibukan yang mengharuskannya untuk tak pulang kerumah untuk beberapa hari bahkan hingga berminggu-minggu. Dan jika sedang dirumah pun ia akan disuguhi sebuah pemandangan keluarga yang harmonis,sedangkan sang kakek yang hanya berkunjung beberapa bulan sekali sudah pastilah tak akan mengetahui dengan jelas bagaimana keadaan sang cucu tersayang jika ia sudah pergi dari rumah besar itu. Dan pelayan Kim? Memang benar ia satu-satunya orang yang selalu berada dirumah dan berada disisi Tao, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan jika nyatanya yang melakukan penindasan kepada sang nona muda adalah ibu dan kakak Tao sendiri. Dan betapa pintar beraktingnya sang ibu dan kakak tiri hingga sang ayah dan kakeknya pun mampu tertipu tanpa sedikitpun menaruh curiga. Lalu Tao? Gadis kecil itu terlalu takut untuk hanya sekedar mengadu dan mengeluh kepada orang lain, ia hanya bisa berdiam diri dan menerima semua alur cerita yang sudah diberikan padanya.

* * *

Sore ini di depan gerbang sebuah gedung putih bertuliskan SM Junior High School terlihat sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang tengah terparkir rapi. Mobil itu sudah terparkir disana mulai dari sekitar 30 menit yang lalu hingga sekarang. Kemudian sayup-sayup terdengar lengkingan bel yang menandakan kegiatan sekolah untuk hari ini telah usai, tak butuh menunggu lama saat para penghuni gedung menyeruak keluar dengan kebisingan dan canda tawa khas anak Junior High School. Lalu tampak dari kejauhan seorang bocah dengan surai coklat keemasan tengah berlari dan kadang terkikik geli saat menengok kebelakang dan mendapati sahabat kulit tan nya berusaha mengejar dengan susah payah.

"kau lambat sekali Kkamjong, aku tak percaya kau bisa masuk tim basket jika larimu saja seperti siput tua" ejek Kris menghentikan larinya saat dilihatnya Kai yang sudah tak mengejarnya dan sekarang malah tengah sibuk mengatur nafasnya kembali

"aish kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan Kris! Tentu saja kau lebih cepat dariku!apa kau lupa jika kau memiliki dua tiang listrik yang kau gunakan untuk berlari!"bentak Kai kesal mendengar ejekan dari sahabatnya itu, walaupun Kai sudah sering mendengar ucapan itu sering keluar dari bibir Kris tapi tetap saja Kai merasa sebal. Dan keduanya masih saja terus mengejek hingga Kris memutuskan untuk segera pulang saat dilihatnya mobil sedan hitam yang biasa menjemputnya sudah terparkir rapi di luar gerbang. Kai pun yang memang hari ini ada kelas dance segera berjalan pergi menuju sebuah gedung seni dimana biasanya kelas dance berlangsung.

Saat sudah sampai disebelah sedan hitam itu seorang pria paruh baya keluar dan membukakan pintu belakang mobil, mempersilahkan sang tuan muda untuk segera masuk dan kembali menutup pintunya. Menyadari sang supir yang tidak lekas masuk dan malah berdiri diluar seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Kris pun membuka kaca mobilnya dan menyuruh pria paruh baya itu untuk segera masuk dan mengantar dirinya pulang.

"ah maaf tapi nona muda belum terlihat, jadi sebaiknya kita menunggunya dulu tuan muda" kata pria paruh baya itu ramah

"lalu setelah itu kau akan kupecat pelayan Kim" ucap Kris datar tapi terdengar jelas nada perintah keluar dari bocah berusia 14 tahun itu

"ah baiklah jika itu perintah anda tuan muda" pelayan Kim hanya bisa mengikuti perintah tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia hanya bisa berdoa jika nona mudanya akan sampai dirumah dengan selamat. Dan lagi-lagi Kris menang, bocah laki-laki itu selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dengan mudah. Ia pun menampilkan senyuman licik saat memandang keluar jendela mobil dan mendapati sosok gadis kecil dengan mata panda yang tengah memandang dengan tatapan sendu kearahnya.

Dan gadis kecil itu hanya bisa meremas ujung roknya berusaha menahan tangisnya yang sepertinya akan keluar saat melihat sebuah sedan hitam yang berlalu pergi meninggalkannya. Seorang gadis cilik yang tak pernah memegang selembar uang karena ia selalu membawa bekal dan pulang pergi dengan sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang selalu mengantar, lalu sekarang ia sendirian. Benar-benar sendirian karena ia terlalu pendiam untuk memiliki teman bahkan terlalu takut dengan yang namanya teman yang menurutnya adalah orang asing yang akan menyiksanya, sama seperti sang ibu dan kakak yang entah mengapa seperti orang asing dalam kehidupannya. Bisa dibilang gadis cilik itu memiliki trauma untuk dekat dengan orang lain atau bersosialisasi dan tak perlu ditanya apa penyebab dan mengapa itu bisa terjadi pada gadis cilik yang manis seperti Tao.

* * *

Pelayan Kim berjalan mondar-mandir di depan gerbang kediaman keluar Wu, dari tadi pria paruh baya itu tak henti-hentinya mengucap kata-kata yang sepertinya adalah sebuah doa. Dengan sesekali pandangan mata yang sudah dihiasi keriput dimana-mana itu menatap kearah jalanan. Berharap sesosok gadis cilik dengan surai hitam dan mata pandanya akan berjalan kearahnya. Dan saat lagi-lagi tak menemukan sosok yang ia cari ,pria paruh baya itu akan segera meraih benda persegi disakunya dan menghubungi seseorang dan kemudian akan berteriak membentak saat ternyata jawaban orang diujung sana masih sama seperti beberapa jam yang lalu.

'_maaf tapi kami belum bisa menemukannya'_

Kata-kata itu hanya membuat pelayan Kim semakin khawatir dengan kondisi nona mudanya yang sejak tadi sore hingga sekarang saat jam hampir menunjukan pukul 8 malam dan nona mudanya itu masih juga belum pulang. Kecemasannya semakin menjadi saat awan mendung yang memang dari tadi sudah berkumpul dilangit sekarang sudah menurunkan rintik-rintik airnya yang semakin lama semakin bertambah deras. Sungguh ia merasa tak berguna tak bisa melindungi sosok nona mudanya dan bahkan ia hanya menyerah begitu saja saat seorang bocah yang bahkan belum genap berusia 15 tahun menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkan sang nona muda dan ia hanya menurut begitu saja karena sebuah perintah yang terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman bahwa ia akan di pecat. Pelayan Kim merasa sangat bodoh merelakan gadis kecil yang polos itu harus menderita karena dirinya yang lebih memilih untuk menyelamatkan pekerjaannya.

* * *

Ditempat lain seorang bocah laki-laki tengah mengayuh sepedanya kuat, hujan yang turun dan berubah menjadi semakin deras itu memaksa bocah itu untuk berteduh. Dan saat dilihatnya sebuah rumah tua yang sepertinya sepi dan tak berpenghuni terlihat dengan jelas karena rumah itu gelab hanya beberapa buah lampu taman dan teras yang masih menyala dan ada beberapa tumbuhan liar yang sudah merambat di sepanjang tembok pagar hingga pintu gerbang kayu bercat putih yang sudah memudar dimakan usia. Bocah itu membuka pintu gerbang yang ternyata tidak dikunci dan berjalan kearah teras rumah sambil menuntun sepedanya. Saat sudah sampai diteras rumah tersebut diletakkannya sepedanya tak jauh dari tempat dimana sekarang ia tengah duduk memeluk lutut, sungguh malam ini udara benar-benar terasa dingin. Apalagi baju seragam yang masih bocah itu kenakan sudah basah kuyup dan itu membuat dirinya semakin menggigil kedinginan. Diambilnya sebuah benda persegi yang sedikit basah dari saku celananya, untung benda itu tak mati sehingga ia bisa memberitahu kedua orang tuanya bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan tak perlu khawatir karena sekarang ia sedang berteduh dan cukup menyiapkannya air hangat karena ia akan segera pulang setelah hujan reda.

Tapi perhatiannya yang semula sedang menatap benda persegi ditangannya teralihkan seketika saat didengarnya sayup-sayup sebuah suara. Pandangan bocah itu meneliti setiap tempat ia pun berdiri dan mencari darimana asal suara tersebut, bocah itu yakin bahwa sumber suara itu tak jauh dari tempatnya mengingat suara tersebut cukup jelas dicerna oleh pendengarannya. Dan kakinya tiba-tiba membeku saat melihat sosok yang cukup ia kenal tengah meringkuk dibelakang sebuah bangku disudut teras. Tak perlu menunggu lama otaknya untuk mengkonfirnasi bahwa itu memang sosok yang ia kenal saat sebuah suara igauan yang lebih mirip seperti rintihan ketakutan kembali menyapa telinganya.

Dan tanpa diperintah bocah itu mendekati sosok itu kemudian mendekap tubuhnya dan mengusap punggung sosok itu dengan lembut berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan yang bisa menenangkan sosok yang berada dalam dekapannya.

.

.

.

TBC

Author kasih sedikit cuplikan untuk chap 4 yg merupakan chapter terakhir _"My Past" _ ya^^….

.

.

"aku tidak tahu kenapa hyung, tapi aku menyayangi Kai hyung dan aku merasa hyung tak akan jahat padaku karena hyung sangat mirip dengan kakek, ayah tiriku dan pelayan Kim. Aku hanya punya kalian berempat yang menyayangiku, jadi aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku hyung"

"tak akan Taozi, hyung akan selalu disisimu karena hyung juga menyayangi Taozi"senyum tulus Kai berikan pada sosok di sampingnya. Dan melihat senyum Kai yang tulus dan menenangkan itu, entah kenapa gadis cilik itu merasakan degup jantungnya berdetak cepat. _'kenapa dengan jantungku?apa aku sakit?'_

_._

_._

"kau akan membayar semua yang sudah kau ambil gadis bodoh, dan aku tak akan menyerah untuk membalasmu"

Tubuhnya bergetar, ia benar-benar ketakutan saat tatapan manik hazel itu menatapnya tajam penuh dengan keseriusan.

.

.

"jaga kalung liontin ini baik-baik ya sayang, karena didalam liontin ini ada keluarga kita" ucap sang ibu dengan nada kasih sayang disetiap kata-katanya

.

"ini adalah pasangan dari liontin itu, dan hanya dengan ini liontin itu bisa dibuka. Jadi sebagai kakak adik kalian harus selalu menjaga satu sama lain, kalian mengerti? "Nyonya Wu mengeluarkan sebuah kalung lagi yang kali ini sebuah kunci berbentuk unik dengan gagang kunci yang juga berbentuk segienam dan terdapat ukiran-ukiran yang cukup rumit yang menjadi bandulnya. Kemudian ia memakaikannya di leher sang putra, ia mengecup dahi putranya dengan sayang dan merangkul kedua anaknya dengan sayang.

.

.

Dan rasa sakit itu kembali datang saat aku menyadari ternyata aku kembali sendirian di dunia ini…

.

.

Sebuah tangan…

Kulihat sebuah tangan meraihku, apakah dia malaikat penolongku?

Tapi sebelum aku melihat wajahnya,tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi putih…

Dan aku kembali …

* * *

Wahh tak terasa sudah sampai di chap 3 dan itu berarti tinggal 1 chap lagi sebelum "My Past" akan selesai…^^

Coba tebak endingnya bakalan sad apa happy ?

Tapi tenang saja bagi yg menunggu kris dan tao saat remaja akan author tampilkan mereka dalam sequelnya yg berjudul "Dejavu" yg pasti cerita di sequel akan sangat berhubungan dengan "My Past" ^^ kekeke

MAKASIH BGT BUAT READERS YANG UDAH MAU BACA DAN REVIEW FF INI^_^

KRITIK DAN SARAN SELALU SAYA BUTUHKAN

RCL ya yang udah baca.. ^^

Mohon dukungannya buat next chap *BOW ^^

Makasih buat reviewnya ya^^ dan ini balasan untuk review yang udah masuk hehe

**Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics** : pnya kok tp kan udah ketutup sama egonya yg gede :( iya kasian tao#peluktao

Untuk moment KrisTao yg romantis2 sih di ff "My Past" gk akan dimunculin, krn ff ini mmg buat nyritain tao dan kris kecil dan tentu saja nyritain idup tao yg menderita, dan klo chingu nunggu moment mereka berdua romantis2an silahkan tunggu sequel dr ff ini yg jg akan author publish hehe^^

Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

**daydreamer** : TTATT mian bgt chingu udah bikin nangis huhuhu, author jg sbnrnya gk tega bgt sama tao yg idupnya sumfah nista bin kasian bgt disini#pukpuktao

author juga mau ikut peluk babypanda :'D

tao: ogah, benerin dulu idup gua di sini

author:miann tao aku gak bisaaaaaa#diwushutao

hehe aku terharu jika ada yg suka ff ini , mkasih bgt yah chingu udah nyempetin wktu buat baca kekeke~~sipp dah pasti dilanjut kok :)

Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

**dr22oktaviani1 **:kan maklum tao masih kecil :) jadi polos dan baik hatinya gak ketulungan

kris bukan saingan tp lebih tepatnya kris nganggep tao itu musuh yg hrs dia singkirin

haduh mian bgt chingu tp jgn salahin abang kris yah TTATT semua salah author yg bikin abang kris jd kejam bgt hhhuhu, tp tenang saja yg namanya KARMA msh berlaku kan mgkn saja ntar di sequelnya abang naga bakal menderita krn dulu jahat sama tao wkwkwk#ketawaevil

siap deh chingu ^^

Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

**DF** : iya author kan mmg suka yg galau2 kekeke#numpangcurhat

Karenakarenakarena beginilah alur critanya hhi#wink

Iya tao kasihan pukpuk tao sini biar author peluk hehe

Siap deh pasti dilanjut kok :D

Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

**Arvitakimkim : **sebenarnya kris g mirip2 bgt sama ayah kandung tao, yg mirip itu Cuma tatapan sama sikap kris yg kasar sama tao aja kok, siap deh masa kecilnya akan berakhir jika chap 4 ff ini muncul dan kerena itu adalah chap terakhir dan ntar diganti sama cerita tao kris dewasa di sequelnya deh hehe

Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

**Baby Ziren KTS :** Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

**TaoKYU **: kekeke kris mmg jahat tega2nya nyiksa anak orang yg manis gitu#disemburabangnaga

Tenang saja chingu Cuma 2 chap untuk kris menyiksa tao dan selanjutnya…. ?ah tolong ditunggu yah sequel ff ini hehe#puppy eyes sama tao

Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

**baekhyunniewife **:krn tao terlalu imut wkwkwk, soal mslh kris benci tao entar di chap 4 bakal dijelasin kok :D hihi jgn mau tao author gk bakal makan tao kok kan authornya lagi puasa#wink hehehe

dan mulai chap 3 bakalan ada bang kkamjong yg bantu melindungi tao yyeeeeaaaahhh peluk abang kai keke~~

Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

**IMSyrinx :**iyah chingu sungguh malang nasib tao disini#pundungdipojokan, ibunya jg stress tuh pnya anak manis gitu kok mlh disiksa-,- hha biarin aja abang naga kena karma wkwkwk iyah tuan wu itu sayang sama tao kyk anaknya ndiri dan bahagianya lagii… jreng jreng jreng mulai chap 3 bakal ada abang kai yg juga ikut melindungi tao yyeeaeeaahhhh\(3,3)/

Siap deh chingu :D

Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

**Arvitakimkim :** pdhl author bikin summary nya ngasal lho chingu tp makasih klo dibilang bagus hehehe

Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

**askasufa :** ibu tao benci tao krn dulu ayah kandung tao jga membenci nyonya wu krn gk bisa nglahirin anak cwo dan mulai itu deh ibunya tao jd benci sama babytao T,,T dan bahagianya mulai di chap 3 bakal ada si kai yg juga nglindungi tao kekeke~~peyuk cium kai :)

mslh kris benci sama tao ntar bakal diperjelas alasannya di chap 4 kok :) taozi salah krn tak memilih author kekeke

hhi setengah2 yah chingu#ditabokabangnaga

Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

**zhe :**maksih udah kembali untuk mmbaca ff ini huhu author terharu huhhuhu:'D

tao anak kandung ibunya kok, Cuma kan gra2 ayah kandung tao yg jadi benci sama ibu tao gra2 dia nglahirin anak cwe bukannya cwo yg hrsnya bisa nerusin bisnis kluarga jadi deh sang ayah benci bgt sama istrinya dan akhirnya itu dampaknya kena juga ke tao yg sebenarnya gk salah apa2 TTATT

hhi mksh sarannya:D bisa author pikirkan tuh ide kekeke~~

Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

**Vyvie Pearlaqua** :pasti dilanjut kok :D soal kris suka apa enggk bisa dilanjut baca di chap2 selanjutnya kekeke

Iyahhh tao mmg kasian bgt disini huhuhu:'(

Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

**KissKris :** iyaahh mian bgt klo kris nya muncul Cuma buat nyiksa tao TT,TT

Emmm ini masih rahasia kekekeke, hehe author lebih bisa focus klo ff nya GS soalny klo yaoi ntar pikiran yadong author timbul kekeke

Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

KECEPATAN UPTADE TERGANTUNG DARI REVIEW YG READERS KASIH^^ SO READ AND REVIEW PLISSSS#WINK


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : My Past

Cast : Huang ZiTao, Wu Yifan , Kim Jongin and Others

Genre: Drama and hurt/comfort

Genderswitch

Rated : T

AUTHOR : dabel17

Disclaimer : EXO milik SM, tuhan dan orang tua mereka. But this fict always be mine.

WARNING: TYPO,tdk sesuai EYD , ABAL DLL

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

**_Chapter 4 of 4_**

Bocah itu membuka pintu gerbang yang ternyata tidak dikunci dan berjalan kearah teras rumah sambil menuntun sepedanya. Saat sudah sampai diteras rumah tersebut diletakkannya sepedanya tak jauh dari tempat dimana sekarang ia tengah duduk memeluk lutut, sungguh malam ini udara benar-benar terasa dingin. Apalagi baju seragam yang masih bocah itu kenakan sudah basah kuyup dan itu membuat dirinya semakin menggigil kedinginan. Diambilnya sebuah benda persegi yang sedikit basah dari saku celananya, untung benda itu tak mati sehingga ia bisa memberitahu kedua orang tuanya bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan tak perlu khawatir karena sekarang ia sedang berteduh dan cukup menyiapkannya air hangat karena ia akan segera pulang setelah hujan reda.

Tapi perhatiannya yang semula sedang menatap benda persegi ditangannya teralihkan seketika saat didengarnya sayup-sayup sebuah suara. Pandangan bocah itu meneliti setiap tempat ia pun berdiri dan mencari darimana asal suara tersebut, bocah itu yakin bahwa sumber suara itu tak jauh dari tempatnya mengingat suara tersebut cukup jelas dicerna oleh pendengarannya. Dan kakinya tiba-tiba membeku saat melihat sosok yang cukup ia kenal tengah meringkuk dibelakang sebuah bangku disudut teras. Tak perlu menunggu lama otaknya untuk mengkonfirnasi bahwa itu memang sosok yang ia kenal saat sebuah suara igauan yang lebih mirip seperti rintihan ketakutan kembali menyapa telinganya.

Dan tanpa diperintah bocah itu mendekati sosok itu kemudian mendekap tubuhnya dan mengusap punggung sosok itu dengan lembut berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan yang bisa menenangkan sosok yang berada dalam dekapannya.

"_aku disini Taozi aku tak akan meninggalkanmu,jadi berhentilah menangis karena aku tak akan meninggalkanmu Taozi" _

Seperti sebuah mantra sihir, kata-kata kai mampu membuat tubuh Tao yang dari tadi gemetar ketakutan perlahan menjadi tenang, entah kenapa Tao merasa nyaman berada dalam dekapan sosok ini. Dan seolah Tao adalah setangkai bunga dandelion yang akan hancur jika direngkuh terlalu erat kai pun melonggarkan pelukannya dan beringsut mundur sedikit kebelakang untuk memberi ruang pada Tao, sebenarnya Kai juga bermaksut ingin melihat wajah gadis dalam pelukannya itu. Tapi seperti tidak rela bahwa Kai membuat jarak antara keduanya yang membuat mau tak mau Tao harus kehilangan sedikit kehangatan dari dekapan tubuh Kai. Tao pun kembali memeluk Kai, mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher bocah berkulit tan dan merengkuhnya erat seakan tak menginginkan tubuh bocah itu menjauh darinya. Sedikit terkejut akan reaksi Tao yang tiba-tiba memeluknya erat seolah tak ingin kai menjauh barang sesenti pun membuat tubuh bocah tan itu tiba-tiba saja kembali memeluk Tao dengan erat dan kemudian ia mengecup puncak kepala Tao sesaat berharap perasaannya dapat tersalurkan .

* * *

PPLAAAKKK…

Sebuah suara dari persentuhan kulit itupun memecahkan keheningan kediaman Wu, ruang keluarga yang tadinya rapi dan indah karena barang-barang mewah yang tertata nan apiknya kini terlihat berantakan seperti telah terkena sebuah badai, yah badai yang memang sedang menghantam ketenangan palsu yang dimainkan apik oleh para penghuninya. Pecahan – pecahan kaca yang berserakan dan bunga manis penghias ruangan yang biasanya tertata indah kini menghiasi lantai, tak diperdulikan dan tak dihiraukan walaupun nyatanya pecahan kaca yang tajam telah melukai sang pemilik rumah.

Berdiri di tengah ruangan seorang wanita paruh baya dengan tangan putih yang terhiasi noda darah yang entah dari kapan sudah menghiasi kulit putihnya, merengkuh sosok bocah laki-laki yang sedang terisak dan sesekali membelai pipi sang bocah yang memerah bukan karena malu tapi lebih karena sebuah tangan yang baru saja memberinya tanda itu dengan keras. Matanya bengkak dan menyedihkan karena sedari tadi linangan airmata tak henti-hentinya keluar membasahi wajah cantiknya. Tapi seketika mata sendu itu berubah nyalang saat menyadari pergerakan tangan orang dihadapannya yang lagi-lagi hendak melukai sang anak kesayangan.

"BERHENTI MENYENTUHNYA ATAU AKAN KUBUNUH ANAK ITU!" teriakan lantang nyonya Wu terdengar memekik, menusuk pendengaran dan sarat akan ancaman yang tak pernah main-main. Dan teriakan itu berhasil menghentikan pergerakan tangan sang suami yang lagi-lagi hendak melukai sang anak kesayangan. Tuan Wu menghela nafas berat sebelum mengatakan kata-kata yang selama ini tak pernah terfikir akan keluar dari mulutnya.

" Sebegitu bencinya kah kau pada darah dagingmu sendiri hingga kau buta akan kesalahan anak kesayanganmu yang bisa saja membuat anak kandungmu menderita?" suara tuan Wu terdengar lirih tapi tetap saja terasa penuh emosi dan kesedihan.

"YA KAU BENAR!AKU MEMBENCINYA! AKU MEMBENCI KARENA DIA MEMBUAT HIDUPKU BEGINI! HIDUP YANG SEHARUSNYA SEMPURNA TAPI HANCUR BEGITU SAJA KARENA SEORANG BAYI YANG TAK PERNAH DIHARAPKAN LAHIR OLEH SANG AYAH KANDUNG! BAYI YANG MEMBUAT SEORANG WANITA HARUS RELA KEHILANGAN RAHIM DAN BAYI YANG SUDAH MEMBUAT SUAMI YANG DICINTAINYA SEPENUH HATI MEMBENCINYA! SUAMI YANG BODOH YANG MEMBENCI SANG ISTRI SEUMUR HIDUPNYA KARENA TAKDIR MEMBERINYA BAYI PEREMPUAN!BUKAN BAYI LAKI-LAKI SEPERTI YANG IA KEHENDAKI DAN SUAMI ITU TERUS MEMBENCI SANG ISTRI HINGGA SAAT KEMATIAN DATANGPUN TAK PERNAH BERHENTI UNTUK MEMBENCI!"

" Dan kau melampiaskan semuanya pada anak yang tak berdosa, cih aku tak menyangka wanita yang kucintai adalah seorang yang bahkan lebih buruk daripada monster. Mungkin aku memang bodoh berharap dapat merubah sosokmu tapi sekarang aku semakin menyadari bahwa memang kau tak bisa berubah"

"ahh tunggu sepertinya aku lupa,bukannya kau 'tak bisa' tapi kau hanya'tak mau'berubah. Bukankah begitu sayang?"sambung tuan Wu dengan penekanan di kalimatnya seakan memperingati sang istri bahwa ia juga sedang main-main.

Sebuah api dibalas dengan api bukankah itu malah akan membuat sang api semakin membesar?

GLEEKK

Dengan susah payah nyonya Wu menelan salivanya, mendengar kalimat dari sang suami yang terdengar sangat amat serius dan tak main-main membuat dirinya tersadar bahwa rumah tangganya sekarang tengah terancam. Spontan saja nyonya Wu melepas dekapannya pada Kris dan berlari kearah sang suami yang tengah meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, tak memperdulikan harga diri dan ego yang selama ini selalu menjadi ciri khasnya. Nyonya Wu menghentikan langkah sang suami dengan memeluk kaki jenjang pria itu erat sambil menangis.

" _Rubah penilaianku maka aku akan menjamin bahwa semua ini tak pernah terjadi" _Dan dengan kasar tuan Wu menghempaskan tubuh sang istri yang terus saja bergelayut di kakinya.

"_Dan kau Kris, rubah sikapmu atau dengan senang hati ayah akan pergi dari hidupmu"_

Kemudian tuan Wu kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk menaiki tangga, meninggalkan istri dan anak laki-lakinya yang membeku mendengar kata-katanya tapi detik berikutnya suara tangisan dan teriakan minta maaf menghiasi kepergiannya. Sungguh ia sudah tak perduli dengan tangisan sang istri dan anak laki-lakinya. Ia sungguh kecewa pada keduanya, bagaimana mungkin mereka tega membohongi dan membuat seorang anak yang tak berdosa menderita selama ini. Dan sungguh tuan Wu kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena bisa saja percaya dengan semua rekayasa yang dilakukan istri dan anak laki-lakinya.

* * *

Seorang bocah berkulit tan berjalan masuk kedalam sebuah kamar dengan membawa nampan yang berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu hangat. Ia menghela nafas panjang saat matanya menatap seorang gadis cilik yang masih saja meringkuk di sudut kamar, posisinya bahkan masih sama saat kai meninggalkannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ia berjalan mendekat ke sudut ruangan, berdiri diam untuk beberapa saat memandangi seorang gadis cilik yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dan tubuh gadis itu terlihat jelas bergetar hebat. Bocah itu berjongkok disebelah tubuh yang meringkuk itu. Diusapnya dengan penuh sayang kepala sang gadis cilik, bocah itu tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat tulus dan hangat untuk sang gadis cilik tapi sayang senyum itu tak akan dilihat oleh sang gadis cilik yang masih saja meringkuk dan tanpa berubah posisi. Bocah itu mendekatkan badannya sehingga sekarang dia sudah memeluk sang gadis cilik, tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap punggung gadis cilik yang semakin lama sudah tak terasa bergetar lagi.

"_semua akan baik-baik saja Taozi semua akan baik-baik saja"_

.

.

Dan entah sejak kapan kedua bocah cilik itu sekarang sudah berpindah posisi, bubur dan susu hangat yang tadi Kai bawa pun sudah habis. Dan entah bagaimana caranya sekarang kedua bocah itu sedang berbaring di atas ranjang dengan posisi memandang satu sama lain. Kai menggerakkan tangannya untuk membelai rambut hitam milik Tao dan Tao hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati kehangatan yang jarang ia dapatkan.

" aku tidak tahu kenapa oppa tapi aku menyayangi Kai oppa dan aku merasa oppa tak akan jahat padaku karena oppa sangat mirip dengan kakek, ayah tiriku dan pelayan Kim. Aku hanya punya kalian berempat yang menyayangiku, jadi aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku oppa" masih dengan mata terpejam Tao membuka suaranya sehingga memecahkan keheningan yang sedari tadi melingkupi kamar tersebut.

Merasakan tak ada pergerakan dari Kai, Tao pun membuka matanya dan menemukan wajah Kai yang hanya berjarak 10cm darinya. Dan malam ini Tao kembali menyadari sesuatu, wajah dihadapannya ini ternyata sangat tampan dan dengan ditambah senyum tulus yang tak pernah memudar setiap harinya membuat wajah Kai semakin sempurna dimata Tao.

" tak akan Taozi, oppa akan selalu disisimu karena oppa juga menyayangi Taozi"senyum tulus Kai berikan pada sosok di sampingnya. Dan melihat senyum Kai yang tulus dan menenangkan itu, entah kenapa gadis cilik itu merasakan degup jantungnya berdetak cepat. _'kenapa dengan jantungku?apa aku sakit?'_

Beberapa menit kemudian Tao kembali memejamkan matanya ,ia hanya ingin menghindari dua buah manic mata yang sedari tadi memandangnya intens. Kai sedikit terkiki geli saat melihat Tao yang masih saja memejamkan matanya tapi pipinya sekarang sudah dihiasi semburat merah, tanpa sepengetahuan Tao bocah tan itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao.

CUP

Sebuah kecupan manis berhasil mendarat di pipi gadis cilik bermata panda itu, dan sontak saja itu membuat mata panda sang gadis cilik membulat lebar.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian suasana kamar tersebut kembali hening, hening yang indah. Suasana sepi yang sangat menenangkan dan hangat. Dua orang anak manusia memejamkan mata mereka menikmati alam mimpi yang menyuguhkan mimpi indah. Kedua tangan mereka menyatu, menyalurkan rasa hangat dari masing-masing perasaan. Kehangatan yang mereka doakan akan terjadi selamanya dan bukan hanya sebuah mimpi indah yang tak akan terulang lagi esok hari. Karena mereka tak hanya ingin ini menjadi sebuah mimpi indah hanya untuk semalam.

* * *

Dan pagi itu setelah mendapat sebuah telfon, dengan langkah tergesa-gesa nyonya Wu mengajak Kris kesuatu tempat. Kris hanya menurut walaupun sebenarnya ia masih merasa berat untuk meninggalkan kasurnya yang nyaman, tapi ia tak berani membantah saat sang ibu tak bicara apa-apa dan hanya menatap jalan di depan . Tak ada pembicaraan diantara keduanya hingga tiba-tiba saja mobil sudah berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan mewah . Kris menatap bangunan didepannya masih penuh tanya tak mengerti kenapa ibunya pagi-pagi sekali sudah mengajaknya kemari. Tapi sebelum Kris sempat membuka mulut untuk bertanya sang ibu sudah berjalan masuk kedalam rumah yang ternyata sudah dibuka oleh seorang wanita yang sepertinya adalah pelayan dirumah tersebut. Kris hanya diam dan mengikuti sang ibu yang berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan dengan perapian ditengah-tengah ruangan dan terlihat sebuah foto keluarga yang besar terpajang diatasnya. Kris semakin bingung saat sang ibu ternyata sudah duduk disalah satu sofa dan berbicara dengan seorang wanita paruh baya yang duduk disebelah pria paruh baya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dalam ruangan tersebut. Ah sepertinya Kris terlalu asik memandangi foto yang terpajang diatas perapian sehingga tak menyadari jika dari tadi nyonya dan tuan Kim memang sudah duduk didalam ruangan.

Setelah melihat foto keluarga itu dan sedikit mendengarkan pembicaraan ketiga orang dewasa diruangan tersebut Kris menyimpulkan bahwa ini adalah rumah keluarga Kim, atau lebih tepatnya rumah Kim Jongin atau Kai sahabat baik Kris. Mendengar pembicaraan ketiga orang dewasa itu sangat membuat Kris bosan karena walaupun ia mendengarkan dengan sungguh-sungguh pun ia masih saja tak paham apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"oh ya Kris kau naik saja keatas, sepertinya dia masih tidur" Kris yang tiba-tiba saja mendengar suara perintah dari nyonya Kim berkedip tak mengerti. Tapi semenit kemudian ia menyimpulkan bahwa mungkin saja nyonya Kim menyuruhnya membangunkan Kai. dan kemudian setelah berpamitan Kris melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua, ia sedikit bingung karena ia tak tahu dimana letak kamar Kai, Kris ingin turun dan bertanya pada nyonya Kim tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya saat matanya menemukan sebuah pintu putih di ujung lorong dengan tulisan nama sang pemilik yang tertempel rapi. Dan saat ia sampai didepan pintu putih tersebut ia bernafas lega kerena pintu putih tersebut tidak terkunci sehingga membuat Kris bisa masuk tanpa harus mengetuk bahkan menggedor pintu dengan keras karena ia tahu benar jika sahabatnya ini terkenal dengan julukan putri tidur, Yang berarti ia sangatlah susah dibangunkan. Kris sedikit terkikik geli mengingat julukan yang diberikan teman-teman kelasnya pada Kai sebuah senyum jahil Kris sunggingkan saat beberapa ide jahil terlintas diotaknya. Senyum itu tak henti mengembang hingga kini Kris sudah berdiri di sisi ranjang Kai. Diraihnya sebuah benda persegi dari saku belakang celananya, di otak-atiknya benda tersebut hingga menunjukkan mode merekam. Dengan senyum jahil yang masih saja bertahan diwajahnya Kris menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kai dengan kuat hingga selimut itu sekarang sudah berada di lantai. Tapi seketika juga matanya membulat sempurna, senyum jahil yang tadi ia tunjukan tiba-tiba saja hilang terganti dengan sebuah raut muka yang sulit dimengerti. Kris membanting benda persegi yang tadi ia pegang hingga benda itu hancur karena mengenai lantai dengan keras

Dan tanpa berkata-kata Kris menarik rambut hitam milik gadis cilik yang sedang tertidur lelap di dalam dekapan seorang bocah berkulit tan hingga gadis itu terjatuh dari ranjang. Sontak mata sang gadis membuka lebar saat merasakan badannya sakit karena lantai kamar yang keras.

"o-oppa-"

PPLAAAKK

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya Tao sudah mendapatkan tamparan di pipi, membuatnya meringis karena sakitnya tamparan sang kakak, dan masih tanpa suara kini Kris berjongkok disamping tubuh Tao dan mencekik leher adiknya dengan tanpa perasaan. Tao hanya bisa diam menahan tangis saat menyadari sang kakak yang menatapnya penuh amarah.

Di atas ranjang terlihat bocah yang tadi sedang tertidur lelap mulai bergerak tak nyaman saat disadarinya objek yang tadi masih berada dalam dekapannya sekarang sudah tidak ada, Kai mendudukkan dirinya dan mengerjap-ngerjap menyesuaikan matanya yang belum terbiasa akan sinar matahari yang masuk kedalam kamarnya. Sesaat kemudian matanya menajam menangkap sosok yang ia cari, rahang bocah tan itu mengeras saat menyadari bahwa sosok yang ia cari sedang berada dalam bahaya.

BBUGHHH

Tanpa menunggu lama Kai melayangkan tinjunya hingga mengenai Kris, cengkraman dileher Tao pun terlepas saat tubuh sang kakak terhempas kesamping dengan keras. Kris menatap Kai dan Tao penuh amarah, diusapnya darah yang terasa keluar dari sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya. Kris melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dengan tangan terkepal menahan emosi, tapi kemudian ia berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya menatap dua orang yang masih memandangnya.

"kau akan membayar semua yang sudah kau ambil gadis bodoh, dan aku tak akan menyerah untuk membalasmu"

Sungguh Tao merasa Tubuhnya bergetar, ia benar-benar ketakutan saat tatapan manik hazel itu menatapnya tajam penuh dengan keseriusan.

* * *

Terlihat seorang gadis dengan surai hitam dan mata pandanya tengah duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon, pandangannya sendu menatap dua buah bekal makanan yang ada dalam pangkuannya. Sesaat kemudian setitik airmata telah berhasil lolos dan membasahi pipi mulus sang gadis cilik bermata panda. Lagi-lagi ia kembali terisak menyadari bahwa semua ini bukanlah mimpi buruk karena lagi-lagi ia menyadari bahwa inilah hidupnya, Inilah takdirnya. Sendiri dan kesepian lagi-lagi menjadi sebuah kata-kata yang akan mengisi buku hariannya.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia menunggu ditempat yang sama , dibawah pohon yang dulu sempat seseorang janjikan akan selalu menjadi tempat dimana mereka bisa bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka bersama. Tapi akhirnya kenyataan kembali menyadarkannya bahwa ini semua memang bukan mimpi buruk yang akan hilang begitu saja saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Ini semua terasa sangat nyata saat ia kembali merasakan bukan senyum dan tawa bahagia yang mengiringi nya dan ini semua semakin terasa nyata saat lagi-lagi airmata yang akan berakhir untuk menghiasi wajah sendunya.

"_tunggu aku dibawah pohon itu Taozi, dan saat aku datang kita akan menghabiskan waktu kita bersama"_

sebuah kalimat yang merupakan sebuah janji seseorang padanya kembali membuatnya membutakan mata hati. Kembali ia tanamankan doktrin-doktrin pada otaknya supaya tetap menunggu, walaupun sudah seminggu waktu yang ia habiskan untuk menunggu dan akhirnya kenyataan itu kembali menyakitinya .

mungkin kalian berfikir bahwa gadis itu terlalu bodoh hingga menghabiskan waktunya untuk menunggu, lalu apa gunanya mulut yang diciptakan tuhan untuk berbicara dan bertanya? Apa gadis itu terlalu bodoh hingga tak tahu bagaimana mudahnya mengakhiri penantian sia-sianya hanya dengan bertanya pada orang lain dimana orang itu sekarang?

Karena pada kenyataannya orang yang ia tunggu tidak hanya tak datang untuk menepati janjinya, orang itu seperti benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan. Yah memang sudah seminggu ini orang itu tak menampakan batang hidungnya disekolah ini.

Dan gadis itu?

Ia terlalu takut untuk sekedar bertanya dan memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Gadis itu aneh karena memilih diam dan tetap menunggu, seolah membutakan matanya bahwa orang yang ia tunggu memang tak akan datang. Tapi ia tetap setia duduk dibawah pohon dengan dua buah bekal yang selalu ia bawa.

* * *

Sudah hampir sebulan gadis itu kehilangan sebelah sayapnya, setelah semua penderitaan yang ia rasakan selama ini mungkin inilah saat dimana ia kembali merasa terpuruk. dan bahkan rasanya lebih menyakitkan daripada saat ia kehilangan sang ayah yang tak pernah menginginkannya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi memang sedihnya hampir sama tapi sakit yang ia rasakan berbeda, bahkan ia menyadari bahwa sakit ini lebih menyakitkan daripada semua siksaan yang ibu dan kakak tirinya lakukan.

Seorang gadis yang kehilangan cinta pertamanya itu begitu terpuruk dan tersakiti. Apalagi tanpa adanya seseorang yang bisa ia jadikan tempat bersandar, dan kenyataan itu begitu menyakitkan seolah membuat hidupnya lagi-lagi tak berarti . dan lagi-lagi ia kembali menyadari bahwa bahagia mungkin memang bukan teman untuknya. Semua ini terasa begitu menyiksa hingga untuk pertama kalinya otaknya memunculkan sebuah ide gila , dan ide gila itu berakhir disini. Di sebuah taman dihalaman belakang rumah mewahnya, dibawah sebuah pohon yang tak terlalu tinggi terlihat seorang gadis dengan dress putih selututnya tengah berdiri dangan pandangan kosong menatap sebuah tali yang menjuntai indah didepannya. Entah bagaimana caranya tali itu sudah terikat dengan indah disalah satu dahan pohon .

Dan setelah diam beberapa saat gadis itu mulai melangkahkan kedua kaki telanjangnya, mendekati sebuah bangku kecil berwarna putih yang terletak tepat dibawah tali yang mengantung indah diatasnya. Gadis itu sekarang sudah berdiri diatas bangku kecil, tangannya meraih tali yang daritadi sudah menggantung indah. Gadis itu memposisikan kepalanya untuk masuk kedalam sebuah lingkaran yang terbentuk oleh tali tadi, lingkaran itu terlihat besar dan longgar sehingga tak menyakiti sang gadis cilik. Tapi seketika lingkaran itu menyempit dan mulai mencekik leher mulus sang gadis cilik bermata panda saat tiba-tiba saja bangku kecil yang tadi ia jadikan pijakan ia dorong dengan kakinya. Karena tak ada yang bisa ia jadikan pijakaan membuat tubuh gadis cilik itu menggantung diatas tanah dan itu membuat tali yang melingkar dileher mulusnya semakin menyekiknya erat dan membuat sang gadis cilik semakin susah untuk menghirup nafas. Dadanya semakin sesak karena pasokan udara yang ia dapatkan semakin menipis dan tak usah menunggu lama lagi saat dirasakannya kesadaran yang ia miliki perlahan menipis dan pandangannya sudah mulai memutih tak begitu jelas menangkap objek pandang disekitarnya.

Sebuah airmata berhasil keluar dari kedua mata pandanya saat ia kembali teringat semua penderitaannya, betapa menyakitkan hidupnya bahkan kadang ia merasa bahwa mimpi buruk saja tak menyakitkan seperti ini.

Lalu sebuah senyum tulus tercetak indah diwajahnya saat sebuah angan kembali mengisi otaknya menghasilkan sebuah gambaran sang ibu dan kakak tiri yang sedang tersenyum karena akhirnya tak ada lagi yang membuat mereka marah. Dan senyum itu semakin lebar saat gambaran ia akan bertemu sang cinta pertama.

_Di surga_

Dan saat mata gadis itu sudah terpejam sayup-sayup ia mendengar sebuah teriakan seorang wanita ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas karena sepertinya kesadaran masih ada dalam tubuh lemasnya. Lalu ia merasakan bahwa tubuhnya tak lagi menggantung di atas tanah saat ia merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat dan bahkan itu terasa begitu hangat.

"_maafkan ibu Tao, maafkan ibu"_

* * *

Kris melihat semuanya, bocah itu itu menyaksikan semuanya dari awal. Saat dimana seorang gadis cilik dengan pandangan kosong berjalan keluar rumah menuju taman belakang kediaman mewahnya. Sebenarnya ia tak terlalu tertarik dengan apa yang akan dilakukan atau terjadi pada gadis cilik yang sebenarnya adalah adiknya. Semua kebencian dan ambisi membuatnya tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan penderitaan Tao. Kris tahu dan bahkan paham dengan benar apa yang membuat sang adik seperti mayat hidup sebulan ini. Dan jika manusia normal akan khawatir maka itu tidaklah berlaku untuk Kris. Bocah itu tersenyum bahkan puas menatap hasil kerjanya, bagaimana ia tak bangga dengan dirinya jika Kris seorang bocah yang belum genap berusia 15 tahun sudah mampu menjalankan sebuah sandiwara kotor tanpa ada campur tangan sang ibu sedikitpun. Entah iblis darimana yang sudah memasuki tubuh Kris hingga membuat ia tega melakukan semuanya.

Dan kemudian ia kembali tersenyum saat menyadari kejadian apa yang akan terjadi pada adiknya setelah ini. Sedikit terkejut memang saat pertama kali melihat sebuah tali sudah menggantung indah di salah satu cabang pohon, tapi apa perdulinya toh bukankah ini menguntungkannya? Ide gila sang adik sudah membuatnya tak usah bersusah payah membuat rencana untuk bisa menyingkirkan sang adik polosnya yang sudah berhasil merebut kasih sayang ayah kandungnya. Kris kembali tersenyum saat imajinasinya sudah mampu membuat sebuah potongan- potongan gambar yang memperlihatkan dirinya sedang tertawa bersama dengan ayah dan ibunya ditaman bermain, _**tanpa adiknya**_. Lalu gambar itu berubah menampilkan dirinya yang sedang berada di sebuah toko mainan dengan sang ayah, _**tanpa adiknya**_. Lalu gambaran itu berubah lagi menampilkan ibu dan ayahnya yang sedang tertidur sambil memeluknya dan sesekali sang ayah akan bernyanyi untuk membuatnya tertidur dan sang ibu yang akan terus mengusap kepalanya sampai ia tertidur, _**tanpa adiknya. **_Dan lagi-lagi gambaran itu berubah , hingga beberapa kali imajinasi itu muncul dikepalanya tapi semuanya sama. Tak ada sosok Tao, gadis cilik bermata panda memang tak akan pernah ada dalam setiap imajinasi kebahagiaan masa depannya.

Kris sudah mengambil posisi yang nyaman dan tak terlihat di belakang sebuah pohon besar yang letaknya tak terlalu dekat dengan pohon dimana adiknya akan melakukan ide gilanya. Matanya tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan Tao, hingga tiba-tiba saja saat adegan puncak yang ia nikmati sedang berlangsung terdengar suara teriakan seorang wanita. Disana terlihat ibunya sedang berlari menghampiri tubuh Tao yang sudah lemas menggantung, dan tak usah menunggu lama lagi sekarang tubuh tak berdaya sang adik sudah berakhir didalam dekapan sang ibu yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Terlalu kecewa akan ending cerita yang tak ia duga, Kris pun memilih masuk kedalam rumah dan tak menghiraukan tangisan sang ibu yang semakin terisak.

* * *

Sudah sebulan sejak kejadian percobaan bunuh diri Tao, dan sudah hampir sebulan juga semua kegiatan didalam kediaman keluarga Wu hanya terpusat pada salah satu ruang kamar . setiap hari tuan Wu dan nyonya Wu selalu menemani Tao, mereka tak mau kejadian seminggu yang lalu akan terulang lagi. Dari matahari menguasai langit hingga saat kekuasaan itu sudah tergantikan oleh sang rembulan tuan Wu dan nyonya Wu selalu berada di samping Tao. Dan menerima semua perhatian dari kedua orang tuanya apalagi perhatian dari sang ibu yang selama ini tak pernah Tao rasakan membuat gadis cilik itu sedikit demi sedikit mau melupakan lukanya.

Sebenarnya saat mendengar putri kesayangannya melakukan percobaan bunuh diri tuan Wu amatlah murka terhadap sang istri yang ia anggap ada sangkut pautnya dengan itu semua, tapi saat melihat istrinya yang berubah perhatian dan sering menangis saat menemukan putri mereka yang lagi-lagi kembali terpuruk dengan lukanya. Amarah tuan Wu sedikit mereda karena merasa sang istri memang benar-benar berubah.

Dan seperti saat ini, terlihat seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang duduk sambil sesekali meminum secangkir teh buatan sang istri. Wajahnya yang sudah mulai banyak dihiasi kerutan-kerutan tampak sangat bahagia, di depannya terlihat sang istri yang sedang menyisir rambut hitam kelam milik putrinya yang sedang bermain boneka panda. Sesekali ibu dan anak tersebut terkikik geli saat merasa lelucon dan godaan mereka terhadap seorang bocah yang tengah sibuk membongkar dan mencoba merangkai kembali sebuah mainan yang dari beberapa puluh menit yang lalu tapi hingga saat ini tak pernah selesai juga, hingga akhirnya sang bocah yang sebal berteriak frustasi dan berlari merengek kepada sang ibu untuk dibelikan mainan yang baru yang pastinya sudah terangkai sehingga ia tak akan perlu bersusah payah untuk merangkainya.

"sudahlah Kris kau seperti anak gadis saja jika merenggek kepada ibumu seperti itu" goda tuan Wu pada anak sulungnya.

"aku tak perduli! Pokoknya aku mau mainan baru!" teriak Kris sebal tapi sedetik kemudian ia kembali merengek kepada sang ibu.

Dan setelah cukup lama bocah itu merengek kepada sang ibu akhirnya rengekan Kris terhenti saat ibunya menyuruh ia untuk duduk, nyonya Wu mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna merah yang entah darimana dan sejak kapan sudah berada di atas meja.

"ibu itu kotak apa?"Tanya Tao saat dilihatnya sang ibu sudah membawa sebuah kotak merah di pangkuannya.

"dasar gadis bodoh tentu saja itu hadiah untukku! Benar kan bu?" Tanya Kris penuh kepercayaan diri.

"tidak tidak tidak, oppa salah Tao tak bodoh dan pastilah hadiah itu untukku kan bu?"sahut Tao tak mau kalah. Tuan dan nyonya Wu hanya terkikik geli melihat pertengkaran kedua anaknya yang tak mau kalah itu.

"sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar, Tao mendekatlah kemari sayang"

Tao pun yang mendengar perintah sang ibu langsung menghampiri sang ibu dengan girang dan tak lupa ia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek sang kakak yang sudah menekuk muka dan memandangnya tak suka. Nyonya Wu membuka kotak tersebut dan mengeluarkan sebuah liontin dengan sebuah bandul berbentuk segienam dengan dihiasi ukiran-ukiran rumit. Tao menatap liontin itu dengan kagum dan senyum diwajahnya semakin lebar saat sang ibu memakaikan kalung tersebut dilehernya. Tao begitu terpesona apalagi ketika ternyata liontin tersebut dapat dibuka, dan didalam liontin tersebut terlihat foto keluarganya yang tengah tersenyum bersama dengan pemandangan taman bunga lili yang sedang bermekaran sebagai latar belakangnya.

"jaga kalung liontin ini baik-baik ya sayang, karena didalam liontin ini ada keluarga kita" ucap sang ibu dengan nada kasih sayang disetiap kata-katanya. Tao tersenyum dan mengangguk mendengar kata-kata sang ibu.

"Kris kemarilah" dan yang dipanggil pun mendekatkan dirinya.

"ini adalah pasangan dari liontin itu, dan hanya dengan ini liontin itu bisa dibuka. Jadi sebagai kakak adik kalian harus selalu menjaga satu sama lain, kalian mengerti? "Nyonya Wu mengeluarkan sebuah kalung lagi yang kali ini sebuah kunci berbentuk unik dengan gagang kunci yang juga berbentuk segienam dan terdapat ukiran-ukiran yang cukup rumit yang menjadi bandulnya. Kemudian ia memakaikannya di leher sang putra, ia mengecup dahi putranya dengan sayang dan merangkul kedua anaknya dengan sayang.

Tuan Wu yang melihat pemandangan tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia, pria paruh baya itu kemudian mendekat kearah tiga sosok yang tengah asik berpelukan dan kemudian ikut memeluk ketiganya dengan hangat dan senyum yang selalu terkembang indah diwajahnya.

Tao begitu senang karena akhirnya ia merasa memilki sebuah keluarga yang sempurna. Ayah dan ibu yang menyayanginya walaupun Tao masih bisa melihat gurat tak suka dari sang kakak tapi setidaknya biarlah ia merasakan kehangatan keluarga untuk saat ini. dan Tao berharap bahwa sang kakak akan berubah, berubah menyayanginya seperti yang ibunya lakukan. Tapi gadis cilik itu memang terlalu polos, dia terlalu naif untuk menyadari rencana kotor yang akan dilakukan orang yang ia sayangi terhadapnya. Ia terlalu polos hingga menerima perubahan sang ibu yang membencinya bertahun-tahun dengan alasan yang sepertinya sudah mendarah daging bagi sang ibu. Sikap baik sang ibu selama seminggu sudah berhasil membuat Tao menghapus semua memori kelam yang sudah menemaninya selama 12 tahun ini.

* * *

Dan akhirnya hari itu tiba, hari dimana semua sandiwara yang selama ini diperankan mulai mencapai titik puncak. Dan sebuah titik puncak dimana sebuah rencana kotor dengan tujuan yang bahkan tak akan segan merusak bahkan mengambil kebahagiaan sang tokoh protagonis. Dan semuanya sudah diatur sedemikian rapinya hingga orang lain pun tak akan menyangka bahwa sang tokoh antagonis adalah ibu dan kakaknya sendiri.

Malam itu mereka terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia. Ayah ibu dan kedua anaknya yang tengah asik menikmati makan malam di salah satu restoran mewah sambil bersendau gurau. Sang ibu dan ayah yang bercerita tentang bagaimana kisah hidup mereka, bagaimana mereka bisa berjumpa kembali dan membentuk sebuah keluarga yang '_bahagia_'. Kedua anak mereka yang tak henti-hentinya tertawa saat sang ayah menggoda sang ibu yang kemudian dibalas sang ibu walaupun berakhir dengan wajah cantik wanita paruh baya itu yang bersemu merah layaknya anak muda yang sedang pertama kali jatuh cinta.

Dan acara makan malam itu berakhir saat jam menunjukan pukul Sembilan malam. Senyum licik terlihat menghiasi wajah wanita paruh baya itu dan tentu saja tuan Wu tak tahu karena ia terlalu sibuk tersenyum memperhatikan tingkah kedua anaknya yang sedang saling mengejek.

_**Bahagia dan bahagia**_, itu adalah satu-satunya kata yang akan terucap jika ia ditanya bagaimana perasaannya sekarang.

_**Selamanya**_, itu adalah kata yang akan keluar dengan bangganya saat sebuah pertanyaan sampai kapan diajukan padanya.

_**Istri yang cantik, seorang anak laki-laki yang tampan dan seorang anak perempuan yang manis**_, itulah jawaban saat ia ditanya siapa orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya.

_**Keluarga**_, dan sebuah senyum bahagia akan selalu keluar saat lagi-lagi ia ditanya apa nama lain dari hidupnya.

Dan tuan Wu berjanji akan selalu menjaga hidupnya dengan baik, sebuah kehidupan yang ia sebut sebagai keluarga. Dan ia juga pernah bersumpah akan membunuh siapapun yang berani merusak keluarganya. Tapi apakah sumpah itu masih akan berlaku jika ternyata orang yang menghancurkan adalah seseorang yang ia sebut dengan keluarga itu sendiri?

Seperti cerita-cerita di negeri dongeng saat sebuah mantra kebahagiaan akan segera lenyap tepat saat jam sudah menunjukan tengah malam. Saat ini jam yang tergeletak di meja nakas menunjukan pukul sepuluh tepat, dua jam sebelum tengah malam. Dan dua jam sebelum semua mantra kebahagiaan akan hilang sepenuhnya atau mungkin selamanya.

Di sebuah ranjang berukuran king size terlihat empat orang yang sedang tertidur lelap menikmati buaian sang mimpi indah. Tunggu sepertinya bukan empat orang, karena salah satu dari mereka terlihat tidak sedang menutup matanya. Wanita paruh baya itu terlihat memandangi langit-langit kamar dan sesekali melirik ke arah meja nakas dengan gelisah. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin terlihat menghiasi wajah cantiknya, bibirnya tak henti menggumamkan kata-kata yang seperti kaset rusak.

"_tidak boleh aku tidak boleh takut karena semua akan baik-baik saja"_

Sebuah Kristal bening berhasil lolos keluar dari mata indahnya menemani sebuah kalimat yang dari tadi ia ucapkan berulang kali. Sebuah keraguan dan ketakutan melanda pikirannya tepat saat rencana yang ia atur akan berlangsung sebentar lagi. Dan lagi-lagi sebuah kebahagiaan dimasa depan yang menjadi doktrin yang ia tanamkan pada dirinya sendiri saat keraguan mulai melanda. Tapi untuk malam itu sepertinya efek doktrin yang ia tanamkan dalam otaknya kurang kuat karena lagi-lagi dan entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya mala mini hatinya dilanda sebuah perasaan tak tenang. Dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa memaksa mata sembabnya untuk segera menutup mata sembari menunggu waktu dimana semuanya akan dimulai atau lebih tepatnya diakhiri.

.

.

.

TENG..TENG..TENG..TENG…

Terdengar suara jam tua di tengah ruang keluarga yang berdenting sebanyak 12 kali, suara yang mengalun memecahkan keheningan menunjukan waktu tepat tengah malam, setelah beberapa menit akhirnya rumah itu kembali hening hingga terdengar teriakan seorang wanita yang kembali memecahkan keheningan malam dirumah itu. Dan entah apa yang terjadi disana tapi semua suara teriakan, tangisan dan suara benturan sebuah tubuh yang beradu dengan entah benda apa sudah menjelaskan bahwa apapun yang sedang terjadi pastilah itu sangat buruk.

* * *

Tao menguap lebar sedikit mengusap mata pandanya yang masih sangat berat, kemudian ia mendudukkan badannya tanpa memindahkan lengan sang kakak yang sedang memeluk pinggang rampingnya. Gadis bermata panda itu terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak saat suara-suara derap kaki dari luar ruang kamarnya terdengar di telinganya. Dia menoleh kekiri dan mendapati sang ayah yang sedang tertidur pulas di sebelah kirinya. Pemandangan yang sama ia lihat saat ia menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati Kris yang masih tidur dan sang ibu yang juga memejamkan mata di sebelah atau dibelakang Kris karena saat ini posisi Kris menghadap dirinya.

Suara derap langkah diluar yang terdengar makin keras membuatnya berfikir untuk membangunkan Kris, tapi bukannya Kris yang terbangun malah sang ibu yang terbangun saat suara Tao yang mencoba membangunkan sang kakak terdengar di telinga sang ibu. Atau sebenarnya tanpa Tao sadari ibunya memang sudah bangun daritadi hanya saja sang ibu kembali menutup mata dan berpura-pura tidur saat melihat putrinya yang ikut terbangun saat suara derap kaki terdengar dari luar.

"kenapa kau tak tidur sayang?" nyonya Wu bertanya seolah dia belum tau alasan Tao terbangun di tengah malam begini.

"aku mendengar suara langkah kaki, sepertinya ada orang di luar bu" kata Tao dengan nada ketakutan.

Nyonya Wu yang mengerti benar dengan situasinya mulai berakting didepan Tao, menunjukan wajah ramah dan menenangkan khas seorang ibu agar Tao tenang dan kembali tidur walaupun itu mustahil saat didengarnya kembali suara-suara di luar ruangan kembali memecahkan keheningan.

"bu a-aku takut, se-sepertinya i-itu pencuri bu" Tao mulai mengeluarkan argumennya saat dirasa itu tak mungkin para pelayan rumah karena setahu Tao para pelayan tidak akan berani berkeliaran dirumah pada malam hari karena itu adalah peraturan yang ibunya buat di rumah ini dan suara itu pastilah bukan suara langkah kaki pelayan Kim karena Tao ingat bahwa pelayan Kim memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja sehari setelah kejadian Tao menginap dirumah Kai.

Setelah melihat jam di atas meja nakas yang menunjukan pukul 00.20 nyonya huang pun berfikir untuk merubah sedikit rencananya karena ia yakin Tao tidak akan kembali tidur dengan mudah karena dilihat darimanapun gadis kecil itu terlihat sangat ketakutan. Nyonya Wu berfikir dan memutuskan untuk sedikit mengorbankan dirinya mungkin tidak akan jadi masalah. Dan setelah berkata agar Tao tak usah takut ia segera bangun dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar kamar.

BLAMM…

Terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup dengan pelan sehingga tak menghasilkan suara yang begitu keras yang bisa membangunkan dua sosok yang masih tertidur dengan lelap di sebuah ranjang tak memperdulikan seorang gadis cilik bermata panda yang tengah terduduk memandang pintu dengan ketakutan.

Semenit

Dua menit

Tiga menit

Lima menit

Tujuh menit

Tao semakin ketakutan saat melihat pintu kamar yang masih saja tertutup, ia sungguh takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadap sang ibu hingga ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar dan mencari sang ibu. Tao turun dari ranjang dengan sedikit susah payah saat menghadapi lengan sang kakak yang susah ia singkirkan apalagi kaki panjang sang kakak yang membuatnya harus berhati-hati agar tak menginjaknya saat melangkah. Hingga akhirnya ia berhasil turun dari ranjang tanpa membangunkan kedua manusia yang masih saja tertidur sangat lelap. Hingga saat ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu dan hendak membuka pintu, tapi tepat sebelum tangannya memegang gagang pintu sebuah teriakan seorang wanita terdengar memecahkan suasana sunyi dalam rumah tersebut.

"IBU IBU IBU IBU IBU IBU!"

Sungguh saat ini Tao sangat ketakutan, pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang apa yang terjadi pada sang ibu tiba-tiba saja menyerang otaknya. Hingga akhirnya membuatnya berlari dengan tak hentinya meneriakan nama sang ibu. Tak lagi perduli akan ketakutan keadaan gelab yang biasa membuatnya meringkuk dan menangis. Kali ini semua kekhawatiran akan sang ibu membuatnya menjadi kuat dan gadis cilik itu terus berlari dalam kegelapan mencari darimana suara teriakan wanita yang ia yakin adalah sang ibu berasal.

Disisi lain tuan Wu dan Kris terbangun dari tidur mereka saat mendengar sebuah teriakan seorang wanita dan kemudian suara seorang gadis yang berteriak-teriak memanggil sang ibu setelahnya. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk keduanya menyadari situasi buruk apa yang tengah terjadi hingga dalam hitungan detik saja mereka berdua sudah berlari keluar kamar. Keduanya berlari semakin cepat saat mendengar suara benda pecah dan sebuah dentuman seperti benda jatuh mengiringi sebuah teriakan seorang gadis yang terdengar sangat memilukan.

Dan benar saja saat keduanya sudah sampai di tangga samar-samar terlihat seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri dengan gemetaran memegangi sebuah vas bunga yang siap akan ia lemparkan kearah tiga orang pria berpakaian serba hitam dengan sebuah penutup wajah yang juga berwarna hitam menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan hanya memperlihatkan kedua mata yang tak tertutupi. Dan disudut lain ruangan terlihat tubuh seorang wanita yang tergeletak tak berdaya . Dan tak perlu menunggu waktu lama lagi untuk memikirkan hal apa yang akan dilakukan. Tuan Wu segera mengambil sebuah samurai yang tergantung indah di dinding yang tak jauh dari tangga dan sesaat kemudian terdengar suara umpatan dua perampok saat mereka menyadari salah satu dari teman mereka yang jatuh tak berdaya terkena tebasan samurai dari seorang pria paruh baya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakang mereka.

Kris yang mengerti ini semua akan terjadi tak bisa berbohong bahwa situasi di depannya memang sangat menakutkan. Dilihatnya ibunya yang sedang tergeletak tak berdaya di sudut lain ruangan (walaupun sebenarnya Kris yakin jika ibunya itu hanya sedang pura-pura), Tao yang sedang menangis dan berteriak histeris saat dua orang perampok berhasil memegang kedua tangannya dan dirinya semakin tak percaya melihat ayahnya yang sudah berhasil menumbangkan tiga orang perampok dengan tebasan samurainya tapi sang ayah masih saja memasang tampang membunuh saat sekitar lima orang perampok dengan memegang pisau dan tongkat baseball mengepungnya. Kris kembali berfikir jika saja perampok itu menggunakan senjata api mungkin saja situasi tak akan seperti ini tapi lagi-lagi ia kembali teringat bahwa sang ibu tak akan membiarkan para perampok itu melukai suami tercintanya apalagi menggunakan senjata api tentu saja itu akan membuat sang ibu murka. Dan satu lagi yang menjadi pertanyaan dalam otaknya, sebenarnya berapa banyak perampok yang ibunya sewa dalam rencana mereka karena setahu Kris pertama ia sampai tangga hanya ada tiga orang perampok yang sedang mengelilingi Tao tapi sekarang ?

Dua orang perampok terlihat tengah berusaha mengikat lengan, kaki serta menutup mulut dan mata Tao dengan selembar kain. Lima orang perampok yang tadi mengelilingi ayah Tao ditambah sekarang sudah ada empat orang perampok yang tergeletak tak berdaya, lalu Kris menangkap dua bayangan perampok yang keluar dari arah ruang kerja ayahnya. Kris berfikir mungkin kedua perampok itulah yang bertugas untuk mengambil perhiasan dan uang dari brangkas yang sebenarnya sudah ibunya siapkan di dalam koper. Tapi setelah itu mata Kris sedikit menyipit untuk memfokuskan pandangannya karena ia melihat salah satu dari parampok yang keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya meletakkan koper yang ia bawa dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari saku celananya. Dan setelah itu ayahnya sudah jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Tao terbangun saat mendengar suara seorang wanita yang familiar ditelinganya tengah berbicara dengan nada emosi kepada seseorang dengan suara besar khas khas seorang pria dewasa. Dan Tao berharap semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruk saat ingatan tentang kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya tiba-tiba terputar seperti sebuah film dalam fikirannya. Tapi sepertinya semua mimpi buruk ini adalah kenyataan saat dirinya menyadari tangan dan kaki yang tak bisa bergerak karena ada tali yang mengikatnya, mulat yang tersumpal oleh sebuah kain dan pandangan matanya yang gelab tak menangkap objek apapun dipandangannya walaupun ia sendiri tengah tersadar sekarang.

"SUDAH KU BILANG JANGAN PAKAI SENJATA API KAN? APA KAU BODOH JADI TAK MENGERTI APA YANG KUKATAKAN ?" terdengar suara wanita yang familiar tersebut kembali membentak dengan nada yang penuh emosi.

"tenang saja dia tak akan mati, Cuma akan pingsan saja hingga setidaknya ia akan bangun setelah semua rencana kita selesai atau mungkin malah setelah aku dan dan anak buahku akan sampai markas dan makan dengan tenang tapi tentu saja itu akan terjadi jika nyonya Wu kita ini bisa diam dan tak mengganggu konsentrasiku menyetir" dan suara besar milik salah seorang yang Tao yakini adalah perampok tadi membuat tubuh Tao membeku seketika. Kenapa ibunya berbicara dengan perampok itu dengan nada yang tak terdengar takut sama sekali? Dan kenapa perampok itu berbicara dengan ibunya seolah mereka beruda adalah teman atau mungkin seorang rekan kerja? Dan tentu saja dalam kasus ini mereka adalah rekan kerja dalam rencana busuk milik nyonya Wu.

Kepala Tao masih penuh pertanyaan- pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan jika saja mulutnya tak tersumpal dengan kain hingga ia merasakan sebuah tangan tengah mengusap pipinya dengan lembut. Dan Tao hanya diam karena memang ia tak bisa apa-apa, badannya terlalu kaku untuk sekedar bergerak kecil.

"maafkan aku Taozi, maafkan aku adikku sayang tapi ini semua memang harus terjadi. Aku tahu hidupmu sudah penuh penderitaan selama ini karenaku tapi sekali lagi aku hanya bisa mengatakan maaf. Dulu ku kira aku akan mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia bersamamu dan ibu tapi semua itu hanya omong kosong saat aku melihat ayah yang lebih menyayangimu dan aku iri akan itu Taozi, kakakmu iri padamu yang bisa mendapatkan hati ayah dengan mudah tanpa harus membuktikan apa-apa sepertiku. Aku hanya ingin sebuah keluarga yang bahagia tapi sepertinya itu mustahil jika kau masih ada didunia ini Taozi. Kau juga mengambil Jongin dariku, membuatnya menjauhiku dan kau tahu aku tak suka padanya yang terlihat menyukaimu lebih dariku. Bahkan Jongin memilih berada dipihakmu daripada dipihakku dan lagi-lagi aku iri akan itu Taozi, kakakmu iri padamu yang polos dan selalu tersenyum tulus pada orang lain"

Hening beberapa saat, Tao masih tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan diotaknya pelan-pelan mulai terjawab dengan sendirinya. Dan perasaan sedih kini lebih menguasai dirinya, mengalahkan semua ketakutan yang beberapa saat lalu ia rasakan. Tao sungguh tak mengerti akan cara berfikir orang-orang disekitarnya, bagi Tao mereka terlalu rumit. Hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah kebahagiaan saja harus mengorbankan orang lain seperti ini. hingga pada akhirnya tangis yang daritadi ia tahan keluar juga. Memang tak ada suara karena Tao menggigit bibirnya keras hingga rasa anyir terasa di indra pengecapnya. Tapi tangis nya kali ini sungguh terasa sangat sakit, hati gadis bermata panda itu begitu sakit bahkan rasa sakit pada kaki, tangan serta bibirnya pun tak mampu menandinginya. Dan ia menangis hingga Tao bisa merasakan kain penutup matanya yang menjadi basah karena air matanya.

Tubuh yang sudah sangat lelah membuatnya kembali menjumpai alam bawah sadarnya dengan mudah. Tao sudah pasrah dengan bagaimana dan apa yang akan terjadi padanya selanjutnya. Hingga ia tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidur kilatnya saat merasa tubuhnya melayang dalam gendongan seseorang, Tao tahu betul aroma tubuh orang yang menggendongnya. Aroma mint yang terasa menyegarkan dan juga menenangkan membuat dirinya selalu nyaman berada dekat dengan pemilik aroma ini, walaupun pada kenyataannya sang kakak tak pernah menginginkannya sungguh ironi memang.

Dan kemudian ia kembali bisa merasakan sebuah benda yang seperti sebuah jok mobil kembali menyentuh pantatnya. Tao hanya diam hingga semua ikatan yang ada pada kaki dan tangannya sudah terlepas pun ia masih saja diam. Dan saat kain penutup mata dan mulutnya terlepas Tao segera mengerjap-ngerjap menyesuaikan cahaya yang matanya terima hingga pada akhirnya dua buah objek pandang tertangkap dengan jelas dimatanya. Duduk di sebelah kirinya, sang ibu tengah memandang dirinya dengan tatapan sendu dan penuh kesedihan. Mata indahnya sudah sembab karena airmata yang entah sejak kapan keluar begitu saja untuk putrinya. Lalu di sebelah kanan terlihat sang kakak yang juga memandangnya dengan pandangan sedih dan seakan penuh penyesalan. Dan sama seperti sang ibu, Kris juga menangis walaupun tanpa suara tak seperti nyonya Wu yang dari tadi tak berhenti terisak.

Tapi Tao sudah tak menangis, ia hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong. Ekspresinya benar-benar datar walaupun ia berada di tengah-tengah orang yang sedang menangisinya. Tapi hati Tao tetap tak terkesan, seolah benar-benar sudah tak ada jiwa yang ada di tubuhnya Tao hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong bahkan saat ibu dan kakaknya tengah memeluk dan meminta maaf padanya berulang kali.

Tapi sekali lagi buat apa kata maaf mereka ucapkan bila pada akhirnya mereka tetap membuangnya.

Buat apa pelukan sayang mereka berikan bila pada akhirnya mereka meninggalkannya sendirian.

Lalu untuk apa pandangan sendu dan penyesalan yang mereka berikan jika pada akhirnya rasa iri dan egois tetap mereka bertahankan.

Tak perduli jika dirinya tersakiti

Tak perduli jika nyawa seseorang harus dikorbankan

Dengan alasan kebahagiaan

Sungguh tak masuk akal dan sangat kejam

Hingga akhirnya semuanya berakhir disini, sendirian menatap sebuah tebing dengan pemandangan laut dan langit malam yang kelam.

Dan masih dengan tatapan kosong tak beremosi, hingga saat mobil itu bergerak dan semakin mendekat kearah bibir tebing.

Semakin mendekat dengan laut dan langit malam dan semuanya masih sama.

Tanpa emosi dan kosong, hingga akhirnya mata yang berat mulai terpejam.

Semua rentetan memori indah yang bahkan dapat dihitung dengan jari mulai berputar di ingatan kembali.

Hingga…

Sebuah benturan keras terasa menyakiti seluruh tubuh tapi entah kenapa rasa sakit didalam lebih terasa menyakitkan.

Dan rasa sakit itu kembali datang saat aku menyadari ternyata aku kembali sendirian di dunia ini…

Lalu…

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara seorang memanggil, hingga sebuah mata yang sangat berat akhirnya dipaksakan untuk kembali terbuka

Sebuah tangan…

Kulihat sebuah tangan meraihku, apakah dia malaikat penolongku?

Tapi sebelum aku melihat wajahnya, tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi putih…

Badanku kembali terasa ringan dan terbang di udara hingga saat sebuah suara ledakan keras dan cahaya merah api yang menyilaukan sedikit mengejutkanku.

Dan aku kembali kedalam dunia putih …

Sendirian…

Atau mungkin juga tidak…

….

.

.

.

**END**


	5. tambahan

**MAKASIH BGT BUAT READERS YANG UDAH MAU BACA DAN REVIEW FF INI^_^**

**KRITIK DAN SARAN SELALU SAYA BUTUHKAN**

**RCL ya yang udah baca.. ^^**

**Mohon dukungannya buat next story *BOW ^^**

**Makasih buat reviewnya ya^^ dan ini balasan untuk review yang udah masuk hehe**

**rusuh **:mian bgt klo lama update ya hehe:) makasih klo udah tertarik sama ff aku ^^

hehe mian author sedikit klupaan wktu nulis itu

Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

**mynamedhiendha** : iya chingu ^^

Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

**are** :jangan nangis dong chingu :,) iya mmg nasib taozi disini malang bgt huhu

iya ini kaitao soalnya kris jahat bgt sama tao sih hehe klo soal itu maaf bgt klo happy ending ntar sequelnya susah dpt konfliknya ^^

Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

**daydreamer** : soalnya kan mereka mmg jadi tokoh antagonis disini hehe maaf bgt yah klo tao jadi menderita bgt huhu, si kkamjong jd super hero kita disini wkwkwk

bukan chingu ibu tao Cuma pnya anak 2 jadi si kai itu disini Cuma sahabat baik kris :) yg pasti tao mmg bakal sendirian soalnya kai pergi dr hidup tao huhu dan itu semua gara2 abang naga yg jahat bgt huhuhu

Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

**Lee EunSook **: mian chingu tp tao lah yg dpt sad ending disini huhuhu maaf bgt yahh

Setuju chingu kekeke dan tenang aja mgkn disini kris sama ibunya belum menderita tp pasti ntar di sequelnya mreka dpt karma kok wkwk jadi baca sequelnya ya nnti kekeke#promosi

Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

**Moond** : hehe iya mian bgt yah krn author gk Cuma typho tp itu bener2 klupaan klo ini GS kekeke

Hehe pasti dilanjut tp dlm sequelnya yah :)

Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

**hunhannn** : wkwk tp maaf bgt chingu ini sad ending jadinya huhuhu#pelukbabytao

ini semua bukan mimpi ini semua nyata kok :'(

Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

**Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics** : mereka akan akur di sequel nya krn ntar disana main pairnya KrisTao jadi ntar bakal byk moment mereka dehh hehe jd baca sequelnya ya kekeke#promosi

Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

**Vyvie Pearlaqua** : hehe mksh buat airmatanya chingu ^^ iya dan chingu harus baca sequelnya yah kekeke#promosi

Kkamjong super hero kita wkwkkw pasti kok kris bakal cemburu berat sama tao tp itu ntar jg di sequelnya wkwkkwk

Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

**baekhyunniewife **: mian bgt klo tao menderita disini#tangkapkolortao kekeke

iya itu kkamjong readers pinter bgt deh hhe iya tuh abang kris sama ibunya digoreng aja chingu jahat bgt sih sama tao :/ pasti kok pasti tao akan bahagia pada waktunya :D dan waktunya itu di sequelnya wkwk#promosi

Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

**TaoKYU **: yuph itu kai dan itu tao :D pasti dong siapa sih yg gk jatuh cinta sama dia tp tentu aja itu bukan disini jadi tunggu aja sequelnya yah heheh#promosi iya kai naksir tao dan tao jg naksir kai cinta pertama gitu dah hehe ini KaiTao tp Cuma sebentar doing sih soalnya lagi2 abang naga merusak semuanya #buangabangnaga , iyah ini Cuma sampai chap 4

Yaoi yah? Sedang dicoba readers kekeke

Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

**dr22oktaviani1** : hehe ini tuntutan cerita chingu#ngeles

si kkamjong jd super hero kita wkwkkw walaupun Cuma bentar kkeke , abang naga tuh mmg jahat dan slalu serba salah wheheh

tos dulu chingu krn kita sehati dan mmg ini sad ending dan karma buat kris dan ibunya akan ada entar di sequelnya jdi ntar dibaca yah hehehe#promosi

Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

**Arvitakimkim** : wkwkk tp kyknya sumpahnya gk manjur deh chingu krn abang naga selalu akan jd tampan hihihi

Tp sayangnya tao mmg kenapa2 disini huhu jd sedih tp tenang aja psti aka nada waktunya bahagia kok dan itu entar di sequelnya, dibaca yah hehehe#promosi

Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

**IMSyrinx** : haduh mian bgt yah chingu authornya mendadak lupa klo ini GS hehe#khilaf

Yuph mreka akan bersatu tp yg pasti bukan disini dan yg pasti kris hrs disiksa dulu sblm bisa dapetin tao kkkeke#senyumevil

Siph ini udah dulanjut kok^^

Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

**askasufa **: hehe maaf bgt authornya mendadak lupa klo ini GS #ngeles

hehe ini udah dilanjut kok dan tetep tunggu sequelnya yah#promosi

Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

**zhe : **ikutan peluk tao dan hajar abang naga kekekke

yah skali2 deh abang kris jahat sama tao #disemburnaga

yeah kkamjong is my hero wkwkwkwkwk^^

Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

**KissKris** : hehe kasian tao klo terlalu panjang dan penderitaannya terlalu lama :D

Makasih bgt udah ngingetin yah readers#bow ditunggu kritik dan saran selanjutnya hehehe#ngarep

Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

**FSRifiqa **: hehe pasti dilanjut kok#senyumbahagia

Mkasih udaha mau baca ff ini yah :))) keep read and review ya chingu#mkasih and bow ^^

MAKASIH MAKASIH DAN MAKASIH BUAT SEMUA READERS#BOW

DAN MAAF BGT JIKA CRITANYA NGEBOSENIN GAK MUTU DAN TERLALU SINETRON BGT #BOW

SKALI LAGI KRITIK DAN SARAN AKAN SELALU SAYA TUNGGU HEHE

KECEPATAN UPTADE TERGANTUNG DARI REVIEW YG READERS KASIH^^ SO READ AND REVIEW PLISSSS#WINK


End file.
